Our Tears will Fall like Rain
by Hail King Cerion
Summary: She was a Princess. She was a daughter. She was a sister. A lover. She was whoever the people told her to be, but it wasn't her, not truly. Yet destiny always makes their plans, and the gods force them on those they've chosen. She was a Princess of the Iron Throne... But destiny would make her a Queen where it makes her bare to the pains she will suffer.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, everyone. I am new at making a story about a female Oc, considering I am male, I usually stick to writing about them. Yet I will persevere and try it out.**_

 _ **You've seen this concept, I'm not trying to be the first to do it, but like with all my stories, I will work to make it unique in its own way.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope for you all to enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Black Haired Beauty 

* * *

Cersei 

It was coming any day now, she was hopeful, and she was afraid.

After her and Robert's first son perished from fever, she was in a state of shock for a half a year. It was during one of Roberts unwelcome visits to her chambers that begot the second pregnancy, and with this child was the last attempt at happiness for her.

She desired Roberts love, his adoration and though the start of their marriage didn't begin the way she wished it to, she wants to make it work between them and another child, another son, it will do the job and mend these wounds.

She smiled and laid down on her bed, her handmaidens helping her get settled in.

Now, she's had dreams, some wonderful and some very terrible. This dream was more about memory than imaginations, it brought something she wished to forget back into her mind and heart.

As a girl, no older than ten at the time, she heard of a Woods Witch and wanted to see her and ask about her future, though she'd known it already or so she did.

Her father had told her that she was to wed Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, the betrothal was to be announced at the final feast of it. So, she ran to see this Witch, bringing her current companions, Melara Hetherspoon, and Jeyne Farman along on her journey.

Maggy the Frog was her name, she was squat and warty which frightened Jeyne, she ran out before they could ask their questions. Maggy asked for blood, and she foolishly gave it to her without hesitance. Three questions she got, no more and no less.

"Will I wed the Prince?" Was her first question, Maggy looked her in the eye, void of emotion as she spoke. 

"Never, you will wed the King." She was startled, disgusted, even. Did that mean she was to marry King Aerys? Does that mean Queen Rhaella will die, she was confused. 

"Will the King and I have children?" She asked, feeling a creeping child crawl up her spine. 

"Oh, Aye. Six-and-ten for him, and five for you, but one will die before his time. For the four that remain, gold will be their crowns, and the shroud will claim them all." She was scared, now. She didn't want to hear anymore, she wanted her father, she wanted Jaime. 

Alas, no more than one last question escaped her lips and gave voice to her future. Maggy cackled as she did.

"If that is so... How can I save them?" She asked Maggy, and she got her answer. 

"There is one way. Fealty, complete and obedient fealty will save them, and you. Take heed, girl; for if you do not, you will lose all you hold dear and the Valonqar will claim your life as you cry tears of blood." She didn't want to hear more.

Melara stepped forward, asking if she will marry her brother. 

"Not Jaime, nor any other man, Worms will have your maidenhead. Your death is here tonight, little one. Can you smell her breath? She is very close."

She threw potion in Maggy's face and fled with Melara, the hag was cursing them in a strange tongue as they ran far away and back to Lannisport.

Melara said that if they do not speak of the prophecies, that they won't come true. It didn't help her friend, for that night she fell into a well and drowned, she had no choice but to do it and silence Melara, to ensure that no one will utter a word spoken by that witch.

The visions came to life, she married the King, Robert. She lost her first child, a boy that died before his time. During that year after losing her firstborn she named Henry, she began dreaming of that night every night, stopping after she found out she was with child once more.

 _Fealty, fealty will save them._ Fealty? To whom, Robert? If so, then let him have it willingly. He is her King, her husband, and father to her children, or the ones they will have together.

"Your Grace, you are bleeding." The pain came next once her handmaidens helped her out of bed, her baby was coming three days early it seems.

She ended up telling them that there is no time to get to the birthing chamber, she ordered for the midwives and to inform her husband that the baby is coming.

Her first time giving birth was painful, it took hours and this one would be no different, she took the precautionary steps, inhale and exhale. Maester Pycelle came to her sometime after, offering his service to which she grimaced, she'd rather be held by her younger brother than Grand Maester Pycelle.

She pushed, screaming from the top of her lungs, gripping the sheets so hard that her nails were ripping holes into them. Emerald eyes watched the doors, hoping that her husband would burst through and comfort her, but he did not and she gritted her teeth, pushing a few more times and looked again, she saw no one.

He won't be here for her, he doesn't want her or the affection she gave him. A scornful look replaced the expression of sadness and anger set in.

A knock came to the door and she looked again, smiling at the sight of her brother, Jaime smiled back and approached her. Pycelle, ever the nuisance stepped in front of her twin.

"Ser Jaime, only the husband may enter the birthing chambers, you must leave." She wanted to scream at him, to tell the old man to let her brother stay but a sharp pain stopped her and she cried out, pushing again.

"Oh, and who, Maester Pycelle, will make me leave? Now step aside." the cowardly old man moved and her brother was by her side in seconds, taking one of her hands into his own and giving her a gentle squeeze. "I'm here, sister... I am here." She knows this, she can see it and for once, she is glad for it.

She's tried, she ended things with Jaime so she can find something to be loyal to in this marriage with Robert. When Henry was born, it was her brother who visited her after while her King was off in the woods to bring her a prize to exchange when he returned.

Now the man's done the same, she was left alone to bear this burden, with no one but her brother to ease her discomfort.

Well no more, Robert and whatever fantasy she had of being with him are gone, she doesn't want to even give him another child. In fact, she won't take his seed, she will be well rid of it after this one and only bear children with the man she's loved since she was a girl... Jaime.

Robert is dead to her, she will try to earn his affections no more, she will not be pushed aside in place of some whore he loved years ago.

She labored halfway through the night and as dawn rose from her window, she was given some good news at last.

"Once more, your Grace. I have a hold of it." The Midwife said and she roared loud and proudly, pushing harder than before.

The echoing talks between everyone were silenced by the sounds of a babies cry. _No, a lions roar._

"Congratulations, my Queen. A beautiful baby girl." _A girl, that is what the gods blessed me with._ She was angry, sure, but she was also glad.

The beatings, Robert forcing himself on her when he was deep into his cups, the verbal attacks when he blamed her for Henry's death, it all brought her to a decision.

Daughters don't inherit kingdoms or land, Roberts line will have ended with this child and unbeknownst to Robert, give the throne to any son she may have with her brother. It will be her greatest victory over Robert since slighting her on their wedding night, calling her Lyanna.

Jaime retrieved her daughter and she held on to her, what she saw, it made her pause.

It's hard to see what parent she prefers, what she will look like, but one thing is clear... She is a true Baratheon. The blue eyes when she opened them made it so, she cooed at the babe and poked her with a finger to which the baby held with her tiny hands.

She won't hate her, it isn't the child's fault that she has a brutes blood, she will shape that and make her a lioness like herself. _She will be strong, graceful, cunning, she will be beautiful and won't be claimed by Maggy's prophecy, nor will any child she bears from Jaime._ She wore a proud smile, letting her child feed and rest, they both will need it.

"Have you thought of a name? Cersei." She honestly hadn't. She does know for a fact that Robert named their firstborn, it only makes sense that she chooses the name.

She thought of many Lannister names, none fit the girl at all. Then she thought of Baratheon names and didn't like them either, they didn't fit the baby any more than a Baratheon one.

A name then came to her, a strange name, but a unique one.

"... Helen. Helen Baratheon." If rolled off the tongue, though Helen Lannister sounds a lot more than that. Jaime gave her a queer look, and she scoffed.

"It... Sounds delightful, a strange name but a good one."

She was left alone sometime after, Jaime said he would visit when she was feeling rested.

Her rest didn't last long before Robert came in, carrying with her a coat of gold and black, _A tigers coat?_ She was confused, more on where her husband got such a prize.

"Sorry I was late. Some fools from the East brought this beast and it got away, attacked us on my hunt and I took it for you." That was thoughtful of him, now if only he felt such emotion throughout the last few years since before Henry and now Helen.

She simply nodded and handed her child to Robert, and the King placed the tiger's coat on her lap. _It's still warm, a fresh kill._ It made her a little angry that he was able to even slay a cat of any kind, felines should have been stronger than that.

"She has my eyes, I hope she survives better than... " She noticed he couldn't even say his name, neither could she, not through her voice at least. "What is her name? Did you pick one already." She nodded to his question, saying it proudly.

"Her name is Helen, Helen of the House Baratheon. Princess of the Iron Throne."

* * *

 _ **AN: I know, I know I have a bad reputation with trueborn fics, I always quit on them because any good arcs are taken by other better writers than myself, and female Oc Baratheons are no exception. Yet I hope everyone enjoys this story as I aim to make it different than the others you've seen.**_

 _ **With that being said, I bid everyone a good day, and a great Halloween if I don't get an update for this and other stories.**_

 _ **HKC is signing off!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A resounding response, now let's start on chapter 2. I'll have chapter 3 out shortly after Sun Sets on the Lioness, Romance of the Seven Kingdoms and The Rose Still has its thorns._**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Doe and the Cub 

* * *

_Mother was having another baby._

The thought coming from a five-year-old Princess Helen as she finished her lessons with Septa Daela, she couldn't concentrate with all the screaming, it made her worry for her mother's health.

Father wasn't in the castle, nor in the city in general. He rode out of the capital hours ago, when her mother went into the place where her new brother or sister was coming into the world from his long sleep, or so her uncle Jaime said.

She is both glad and upset about it, she wants a baby brother or Sister, it gets lonely when she doesn't have anyone to talk to. Sure, there are her royal friends she plays with, but all they talk about are boys or flowers. They annoy her, so maybe if she had a sibling then maybe she can have someone to talk to and play with.

Then she is worried, afraid that her mother and father won't love her anymore, she doesn't want to share it because she will give love to her brother or sister.

That is selfish, her septa said that selfish people have their own spot in the Seven Hells, is she meant to go there? She shook her head of bad thoughts, she wouldn't be condemned for one act of selfishness, or two... Maybe three or five.

"Child, what are you doing here?" She looked up, seeing the man who was ordered to protect her when the Kingsguard could not.

Lord Sandor Clegane, he became her guardian when she turned four. She used to always call him Ser because she thought he was a knight, he disagreed vehemently. So eventually, she started just calling him Clegane, or Sandor, or Lord Clegane.

"I want to see it." She said and continued walking down the halls, where the screams were loudest.

It didn't last, though. She was picked up by the giant, going the other way.

This was Sandor's way. Whenever she was being stubborn, he'd tell her what to do once before carting her off to where she should be.

"Little Doe shouldn't wander far from her forest." He said and she pouted, frowning as they walked away from where her mother was giving birth to her brother or sister.

"You know we're not really animals, right? The lion, stag, hound, they are just bolts of cloth." She said as he set her down at her chamber door, looking down at her with a blank face.

"A girl is wise, but why do you think families take beasts for their sigils?" She shook her head, that she doesn't know the answer, "It's because deep down these men want to be these beasts, to stand and hunt and kill, because killing is a desire that all men have, girl." She nodded and went inside, thinking about what Sandor said to her out there as she pulled the tiger pelt her mother gave to her on the day of her birth.

If just the men want to be the beasts, then why can't a woman? Her mother said that a lioness is more fierce than a lion.

Later on, she just slept, dreaming of swords, and bows.

It was midnight when the screaming stopped, she got up with a wide smile on her face and jumped out of bed, throwing the door open and running down the hall.

It wasn't an older woman's whimpers she heard this time, it was a babies cries. She crept into the chambers, looking inside and seeing her mother, and uncle standing there and in her arms was the child but she couldn't see it. She opened it all the way this time, and her mother turned to her and was surprised, but it soon faded and a smile appeared.

"Come, child, come and see your brother." She smiled and walked toward the bed and hopped on, getting closer to see her baby brother.

He was tiny, shes never saw someone so small in her entire life. He was resting and then his eyes opened and looked at her, eyes of green and they were pretty. He reached towards her with his little hands, she let him hold to two of her fingers and he giggled happily.

"He's your little brother, my sweet. You have to make sure he is safe at all times, no matter who may threaten him." She nodded, smiling at both her mother and brother.

"I don't know his name." She said with a small, unnoticeable frown. Her mother shook her head.

"Neither do we, you want to name him?" She never once thought she'd ever get to name a child.

She only needed to think for a moment to come up with a name, a name for her baby brother.

"... Joffrey, his name should be Joffrey."

Father didn't like that she named her brother, she said sorry and teared up, then her father calmed and picked her up and said that it was alright, that Joffrey is a good name for the Crown Prince.

She spent the latter of the night by her brother's cradle, watching her baby brother watch her until he fell asleep and then Septa Daela and mother had her returned to her bed too, said that both Prince and Princess need their sleep as a plant needs rain.

Her dreams in those hours were of wonder, wonder of what her little brother will be like.

Over the weeks she spent a lot of time with Joffrey, she was there for when he said the word mother, or when he took his first steps, she'd even made him a painting which she's loved doing after her brother was born.

Soon enough, the weeks became months, and those months became years. In that time, her newest Sister was born, now four name days old and her mother was heavy with another child.

Today, however, is all about her baby brother.

"Today is your name day, got any fun things planned before the feast?" A twelve-year-old Helen asked her little brother, the former six-year-old now seven-year-old boy.

Joffrey looked thoughtful, then smiled lightly.

"I want to see the kitchen cats kittens." She chuckled and shook her head, resting a hand on her brother's cheek.

"The cooks said that she won't be in labor for another moon, though when it does, I will take you to see them." She told Joffrey who frowned in disappointment, then stood up and walked with Septa Daela who gestured for him to get ready.

All the while, she lamented on her brother's frown.

She took her mothers command to heart, she would protect her brother with everything she's got. She won't let anyone harm him because she's the eldest sibling, she has to look after her baby brother, and baby sister, and whoever the child is inside of her mother's womb.

With that being said, she got herself ready to go to the training yard, with her bow and practice sword.

Gods, it took an entire year for her to get her father and mother to agree to her learning some of these practices, arts of the men, as her mother told her when she first asked if she can learn to brandish sword and bow.

There was a man, Anguy who said he'd help her with her bow-work. He was five years older than herself, and an exceptional archer from the Dornish Marches. He waved at her as she arrived to begin today's lesson.

"Ready? Let's begin, Princess." He told her and sighed, composing herself with a wide smile.

With a firm grip, she held her bow in position, knocking the shaft and pulling back. Anguy angled her straight, offering his 'wisdom'.

"Relax the arm, or else it will go everywhere. Now, aim down, not high, you aren't trying to attack a wall, are you?" He said and she scoffed, closing one eye before letting the arrow fly and hit the target at its leg. "Good, sometimes the chest and head might kill your enemies, but when coming to holding an attacking group back, it is best if you aim for their thigh, knee or foot." She nodded and turned to him.

"Thanks, again, I know it must be humiliating for someone of your skill to be teaching a girl." She admitted, what she didn't expect, was for Anguy to laugh.

"Humiliating? I'd call it an honor, Princess. If you weren't so dead set on beating me in becoming the best archer, my 'skill' wouldn't have been recognized." His words were encouraging, and she smiled brightly, "Now look at me? A small, insignificant warrior teaching royalty, I'd say I was very fortunate." He added and she took a deep breath before readying another arrow.

"Again."

Later on, she got dressed for her brother's name-day feast, meeting her family on the dais and enjoying the evening.

The music was always her favorite part of any feast, the way some of the minstrels sang was so comforting, and it inspired her to paint even more.

If there was one thing, she doesn't like dancing, it's not that she doesn't find interest in the practice, it's that she doesn't know how. She always steps on someone's foot or made a complete fool of myself, so, she doesn't do it at all and almost always refused boys who wanted to.

She just enjoyed watching in merriment, it's all she wants to do.

She looked left and found Joffrey gone, she felt worried and asked her mother who said he was still hungry and went to get something to eat.

Following, she asked several and all pointed towards the kitchens. She walked the halls with Sandor following her, looking for her baby brother who clearly wandered too far from the feast and in royalty terms, that was a bad idea.

They were nearing the kitchens when they heard a screech, like an animal being attacked. Worried, she ran ahead before Sandor could stop her and threw open the doors and found a horrid sight sticking to her mind.

On the floor, near the wall by the fireplace was her brother. He was knelt by the bleed corpse of the kitchen cat, and blood was all over Joffrey's hands and chest. Closer inspection revealed that he opened the cat's stomach because the unborn kittens were on the floor next to their mother.

"Boy, what did you do?" Sandor asked, getting Joffrey's attention and catching a wandering guard to get the King and Queen.

All the while, she was shocked, horrified to even look away from Joffrey's confused face.

"I just wanted to see them... " It was all her brother could say.

Their father came in, clearly drunk and angry had slapped Joffrey three times, pushing her mother away twice whilst everyone watched... While _She_ watched.

Her father went for a fourth slap, she yelled for her father to stop, seeing that he wasn't going to do so, she acted on impulse and threw herself in front of her brother and felt her father's hand connect with her cheek and fell to the ground. Joffrey yelled for her and went to see if she was alright, her mother sat there, crying and soon crawled to embrace her and Joffrey.

Her father looked horrified with himself and tried to approach them and apologized, but her mother simply glared at him with fury in her eyes.

"Get away from us! You're a monster!" Her father recoiled and turned his back before marching out the door, leaving them to what just happened moments ago.

Joffrey wasn't well, her uncle used the words impatient. She also saw her father in an entirely different light, no longer the loving man but a brute who'd beat his own children for mistakes.

She would spend the next four years helping her brother, curbing his outbursts and temper with stern words and gentle advice. She would also defend him in front of their father who is simply that, her father, and her King.

Then, a day before her name-day... The Hand of the King died of illness.

* * *

 ** _AN: So ends chapter two, I know it was a little shorter than most prologues/childhoods but I'd thought to add the important scene of conflict._**

 ** _Instead of the usual "I hate Joffrey with my heart and soul!" I wanted Helen to be a bit like Cersei and love her siblings but try to curb their flaring attitudes, we'll have to see if it works or not..._**

 ** _Mpowers045, thanks, glad you like it!_**

 ** _Arianna Le Fay, I have an inkling of whom, but that would be wrong of me to spoil it._**

 ** _Guest, I agree. She will remember her heritage._**

 ** _Hear My Fury, Agreed, I hesitated on making one because they are so numerous. I will be keeping the pairing hidden, but you'll read me tease some stuff._**

 ** _ZabuzasGirl, Glad you are enjoying._**

 ** _Blizzard Dragon7777, Thank you, I am honored._**

 ** _With this, I leave you on your thoughts of this chapter, and of Helen and Joffrey's bond, or the friendship with Anguy, or her talks with Sandor Clegane._**

 ** _Until then, goodbye!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_L_** ** _et's go._**

* * *

Chapter: Animals of Many Coats 

* * *

Joffrey 

"The North is beautiful."

"The North is boring."

Green eyes watched blue, one smiling and another frowning.

Joffrey watched his older sister with a pensive expression, they haven't agreed on a single thing since coming to the North.

She likes the weather, said it reminds her of the Stormlands when they visited for her thirteenth and fifteenth name-days. He thinks the greyness and the cold is boring, he enjoys the bright sun and warm weathers of the South to the frigid North.

They passed the oldest ruin of the North, Moat Cailin some few days ago. It reminded him of when they stopped at the Gods-Eye, in the Riverlands where he looked across the large lake and saw Harrenhal, another ruin that should have been torn down ages ago.

Even then, his sister liked that too. She's always like dark places, he saw no interest in them, to be honest. He cracked a small smile, perhaps except for the dungeons where father keeps the old dragon skulls, that part of the Red Keep will always be his favorite.

"What is the Stark's castle like?" Myrcella asked him, he shrugged, how would he know that? Myrcella then asked the same thing to their mother.

"From what your father said; it looks magnificent. Though, honestly, child, he hasn't seen it either." He and his siblings laughed, even Helen who turned back to look at the vast expanses of the North.

He'll admit, the North does have a wild attraction. _Helen won't hear me say that. She_ _wouldn't let me live it down, and she won't._

The carriage stopped suddenly, he looked out and watched that two of the Kingsguard are coming, he sighed in discomfort.

"I don't want to ride in the column, it is cold." He shivered, he enjoyed the warmness of the carriage, not on some dirty horse.

His mother went to argue, to defend against his objections but another stopped her. Helen reached over and took one of his hands, he looked at her with confusion.

"What are you- " He tried to talk, she stopped him by giving him one of her kind smiles.

"No, you go out and show your future subjects that their future King stands proud, that you embrace the cold rather than fear it." He doesn't fear anything, but he appreciates the kind words and nodded before walking out before Ser Meryn and Arys could say anything and asked for his horse.

"I already know why you two are here, get my horse!" He commanded and the two Knights nodded and went to retrieve his steed.

He will show them all how proud their future King is, that he is strong.

More importantly, he will show his father that he isn't a halfwit Prince, he will see.

Jon 

"Why is your mother so dead set on making us pretty for the King?"

He wasn't in a very good mood, far from the stoic Robb who sat still whilst Tommy shaved the hair from his brother's face and jaw.

"I hear it's for the Queen, I bet. And her eldest daughter, from the rumors, is a sleek bit of minks." Does Theon ever think of anything other than sex with women, that and the ever-growing ego on being a great archer and Huntsman? He internally scoffed at that.

"I hear the Crown Prince is a right-Royal prick," Robb said, cracking a smirk across his face as Tommy finished.

"Think of all the girls he gets to poke with his right-royal prick?" He shook his head, Robb did the same as he stood up from his chair.

"Without a doubt. Shear him good, Tommy, I believe Jon's never liked any girl better than his own hair." Robb said as he forced him to sit and he grimaced as the man began cutting at his hair.

The entire castle was in a hurry, preparing for the arrival of the King and his family. Word is, the two sons of Tywin Lannister are also arriving, as well. Hells, they are carving up eight pigs and a goat, bringing up ten casks of wine and baking a lot of bread.

A grand feast is being readied for today, and tomorrow, and however long the King and his group stay and visit.

Theon also carried on with the royal topics, after he and Robb laughed at his misery.

"You know, I hear the King's eldest daughter has hair as soft as a sheep's coat, and the color of black satin." Theon wasn't the only one to hear such rumors of Princess Helen Baratheon.

Aye, the Seven Kingdoms is wrought in hearings of the Beautiful Helen. Helen of King's Landing. The Queens Jewel. She's gotten many times but among the best of them is the Tiger Princess, because of the rumors saying she prefers dressing in a tigers cloak.

There other tales, of the gallant Crown Prince, of the bright young daughter of the Queen and the small boy, almost of an age with Bran.

Not only that, but the arrival of the Kingslayer, and the infamous dwarf brother, also known as the Imp. Barristan the Bold, the Hound, many other Lordlings and Knights too, they are all coming and for what reason, he doesn't know.

Perhaps-

"I heard she was married, some odd two years ago and the husband perished of plague." Robb pointed out and he found himself curious.

"To which Lord, brother?" He asked, winced a little once more, Tommy was getting a little rough back there.

"From the rumors, some Lordling from the Stormlands," Robb informed him with a shrug, he sighed and stayed quiet while his brother and Theon talked.

"Well, since the Princess was married, I might as well try to get into her bed." Here he goes, Theon already scheming on bedding a noble Lady, it was bad enough he bedded four of the castle servants.

Helen 

"You are away, again, my dear." She turned from the vast surroundings of the North, the guards passing by on foot or horse.

"Sorry, mother." It was all she could say, that and the urge to read another book that her uncle handed her before leaving the capital.

"You've been doing that for some time, is it because you've bled, or that your father wants you married?" Her father's already tried that, and yes, she is worried about her bleeding and that she is by all accounts, a _bloomed flower_.

Marriage never bothered her, she would be glad to have married a highborn Lord in a large castle. She just doesn't want to be far from her brother, he is still sickly and with no help on her mother and father's side of things.

She's tried her best, to keep his insanity in check, but she wasn't always there, she has made a mistake or two of leaving him to his own devices. He's taken to belittling others if she isn't there, ordering about the guards to punish servants for misguided slights, that, that must have been learned from their mother.

So, it's just that, her brother is dependent on her to keep him stable.

She isn't an idiot, she knows that she can't be beside him at all time. _Just until he finds a wife, a woman who can control his insanity as much as I have_. It's a naive idea, yes, but she promised her mother that she would protect all her siblings, to be their big sister and defend them... Even from themselves.

"I am sure whoever my father chooses as my husband, will be as gallant as uncle Jaime and as smart as Grandfather." She said in response to her mother smiled with mirth, folding her hands and cocking her head to the side.

"You aren't still thinking about _him_? I mean, you didn't really know him at all." She nodded, a frown across her lips as she relaxed.

"Indeed, I haven't known him as well as father thought. Yet, he was Lord of the Rain House- A Great Lord of the Stormlands, even, I would be a wealthy Lady." She reminded her mother, of how her life looked up from the gilded cage of the Red Keep to the wet, wild wilderness of the Rainwood.

"It was a bad match, the man was one and thirty." Her mother told her, she sighed, as if age was a limit to marriage in this era.

Walder Frey marries below his age, in fact, the man shouldn't be marrying at all. There are other's, other men, and _women_ who married younger people to further ties to old and new families.

Lord Casper Wylde was beyond thirty, but he was handsome, black-bearded with green eyes. She met him once, no, thrice. He was kind and gentlemanly but, he was also boisterous, he often was challenging and on more than one occasion a bit handsy.

Then, a month before the Hand died, a month before the royal marriage was to take place... He died, caught a sudden illness from sailing his ship around the shore. She grieved his passing, sending a gift to his heir, and uncle she's never met quite yet, Maester Pycelle said the marriage was still available, but Ser Ormund is nearing sixty and the thought of marrying him, it is unsettling.

"There are worse aspects of a marriage than comparing one's age, mother." She told her mother who found herself smiling sadly, reaching out to hold her hand.

"On that front, my dear, you are correct." She felt sorry for her mother, of what she has to go through.

If she had to marry a stranger, so be it. A relationship can be built from estrangement, but a loveless marriage- Or an unstable union is a complete nightmare for her. She would have respect for one another if there cannot be love in it.

An example being her 'engagement' with Casper, there wasn't love, not yet. _There was respect, though, he respected me and I respected him, a shame it couldn't be_. She took her mother's hand, gripping it gently and with a sad smile.

She went to speak, but the carriage stopped, again.

She smiled giddily as she realized the very fact as her mother did, with the exception of her mother's frown.

They have arrived.

* * *

 _ **AN: And there is chapter 3, sorry if I'm s**_ _ **low with this, that it's not as fast as my other stories. C**_ _ **hapter 4**_ _ **will hold interactions with all the Starks, and some of these interactions might surprise you.**_

 _ **ZabuzasGirl, No worries, Sandor and Helen's friendship will endure, or will it? Nah, it will be a funny duo.**_

 _ **Blizzard dragon7777, Indeed, and it will shape quite a few things in the future, I swear it!**_

 _ **SkittlezXBabex146, Thanks, glad you've enjoyed.**_

 _ **BrittStar1199, Yeah, I figured the usual "I hate Joffrey" Shtick was getting a little old. There won't be a Robb pairing, but I will form a friendship... Or**_ _ **a rivalry. Dickon Tarly is a fine suggestion as a pairing. Thanks for liking the story.**_

 _ **Hear My Fury, He will be by her side, I assure you. Indeed, curbing the madness does seem a foolish battle, but siblings don't often give up on their family so quickly.**_

 _ **Brookeworm3, Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for following.**_

 _ **Guest, Indeed, a couple of mad decisions Joffrey makes will be changed in the future.**_

 _ **I do hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and the updates of all the other stories. I bid everyone a good day and see you all in the next chapter for The Falcon Flies High, and My Greyjoy one too.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi.**_

* * *

Chapter 4: We All Gather 

* * *

Helen 

Unable to hold her excitement, she was the first to come out of the carriage.

"Niece." Her uncle Jaime greeted, dressed in his splendid white armor of the Kingsguard, he helped her down to the ground.

"Uncle Jaime." It was quick when she noticed that one lion was missing, "Where is he?" Her uncle gave her a shy look, but that smile soon broke out from it.

She loves her uncles dearly, even Renly and Stannis, though for the stonefaced Lord of Dragonstone it seems it is one-sided.

Yet, they all have parts of their personalities she doesn't enjoy having in her company. One example is her uncle's wanton lust, he is doing one of three things in the day, drinking with friends, reading a book, and last if not least is his trips to the whore house. She swears, if she wasn't born a girl then her uncle would be trying to get her to partake in debauchery.

She has to remember to scold him when he is, _finished_.

Taking a deep breath, and forgetting what Tyrion is doing to those poor and unfortunate girls, she took in the sights of inside Winterfell.

It was beautiful, like something in those tales her mother used to tell her when she was little. Grey walls, the folk in line outside, it all seemed like a fantasy come to life that she almost expects to see the long forgotten Children of the Forest.

Her father shared a tense staredown with Lord Stark, then the two embraced and laughed like friends who would visit one another every day. She felt a tinge of resentment just then, thinking that if only her father was this happy when at home, and right now he is also sober so that puts salt in the wounds.

She can't really hold it against the Stark's, can she? Her father made the choice to stay drunk at all times, he makes the decision to avoid her and her siblings and actively attempt to not get to know them at all.

"It's pretty!" She was removed from her thoughts by her baby brothers comment, she turned with a smile and helped him out of the carriage and unto the ground, Myrcella and her mother followed suit.

Then, meeting the Stark's began as her father stopped talking with Lord Stark.

She was slightly taken aback by how much Lord and Lady Starks children take after Lady Catelyn, auburn-brown hair, high cheekbones, blue eyes. She did, however, see that one girl looked like her father, a long face, grey eyes, and dark brown hair. Just from a glance alone, she looked like a wild child. _A wolf, how appropriate._

The eldest son of Lord Stark had his father's jawline, that much is clear and he is quite handsome. _Myrcella will be over the moon for him_.

Not her, however. She would want more than a handsome face, she wants someone who cares, who would be dependable and strong-willed. She's seen one too many of the men in the South who are handsome, but callous and vain, and greedy.

IF, if she is to choose a husband, he would have to have some sense of, well, whatever is the opposite of men such as her cousin Lancel or Ser Loras Tyrell.

It was when she laid eyes on a boy behind Lord Stark, he looked like a Stark, and from his position in line meant he was a significant member of the household. He met her eyes and she was stunned, they were so grey that they bordered on black.

Jon 

The King wasn't what they were told of when they were children, neither was the rumors told of the oldest Princess was true.

She was more than that.

"A sleek bit of mink, like her mother, I can't wait to have her," Theon whispered to him, he grimaced in disgust and ignored the Ironborn ward.

Princess Helen of the House Baratheon was of average height for a young woman, she held herself gracefully as she took in the image of Winterfell's courtyard and seemed to be amazed- It was surprising for a foreigner from the South other than the Riverlands. Her hair was midnight black, put into a braid. When she laid eyes on him, he was slightly stunned for a moment, _They are so blue_.

"Ned, I believe you remember Helen, though I doubt she remembers you, ha! You were just a babe, child." He heard the King say in praise, laughing and putting an arm around the Princess, though she seemed to not share in that warmness the King is showing, instead she seemed uneasy.

"I remember, it is great to meet you again, Princess." The unease washed away from her when his father spoke to her, she curtsied and bowed her head a moment, she was graceful in doing so.

"I and my family are honored to have been received by you, my Lord. I am sure to make many fine memories here, for the time we visit." Her voice was smooth, not as high pitched as his sisters or Sansa's friends. He honestly believed her to genuinely like being here.

"Enough with the formalities. Ned, show me to your crypts... " The King and his father talked to one another, walking away despite the Queen arguing the point.

He doesn't know what those two have to speak about with the dead, and a matter of fact, he doesn't want to know.

The Princess and her family followed Lady Stark, no doubt to get them settled in and comfortable. He noticed the Kingslayer leave, don't know why he did so and probably better not to ask.

As for himself, after the little welcome ceremony was over, he went on to do his daily tasks. _The Royals and their company wouldn't associate with the likes of a bastard._ There he does, putting himself down like always.

Being what he is, his position in the house is quite short, and if the Lady Stark would have her way he wouldn't even be allowed in the castle and sent somewhere like White Harbor or Torrhen's Square. He's also dreamt about what he could be, that his father would ask the King to make him a Stark.

He doesn't desire the Lordship of Winterfell or the Wardens title, just having the Stark name would be enough, it's all it would be.

"Boy." It was whisper when he turned around and saw Lady Stark staring at him, with the same distrust he was forced to endure these last fifteen years.

She's never treated him cruelly, no, but she has avoided him and wouldn't tolerate his presence for too long. She's also never spoken more than a few words to him as well, always calling him 'boy', or simply Jon or Snow. He guessed that he should be grateful, that she never called him by his status, but she'd had to have more than thought it, what with the way she stared at him so coldly.

"Yes, Lady Stark?" He asked respectively, she didn't respond quickly, just stared at him coldly for a moment.

"There will be a feast for the arrival of the King and his people, make yourself scarce." It was all she said, out she went from his room and he grimaced.

He needs a drink.

Eddard 

Initially, he was quite excited to see his friend again, after so many years and the news of Jon's death, his brother in all but blood is what he needs right then.

Yet, once Robert asked him to take him to Lyanna, the woman his friend had fallen for and was meant to marry and tie House Stark and Baratheon together as one.

Lyanna was also his sister, taken many years ago by the Mad King's son and heir, Rhaegar Targaryen. This event led to the Rebellion which ended with Robert sitting the Iron Throne and governed with the helpful hands of Jon Arryn, their foster father.

"I must say, I am glad to see you, Ned. After Jon... I needed a friend." He could understand that from his friend, he could feel Roberts pain. He needed the same. _And the comfort of my family_.

"Your wife and children aren't enough?" He is happy to see Robert, but he can't be the only person Robert could have turned to. "What of the eldest Princess? She seems close to you, and your wife? Are things not alright between you two?" It was a lot of questions, a lot of words, even for Robert.

"Ah, Helen and I, we have a close relationship- She's my favorite! But, but she coddles that boy of mine too much." Is it wrong for the older siblings to take care of one another, or to protect the little ones and care for them when needed? "And my, _dutiful_ wife? Err, She despises me, I know it! She hates what I do to her, and has more than one occasion had all my children against me." A lioness indeed, he shuddered as he was reminded of what lions will do to gain power.

He's never liked House Lannister, well, liked them less than most Southern Houses besides Baratheon, Arryn, and a few others.

Seeing the sacking of the capital, men and women were killed in the streets and children were left homeless and made an orphan. He also remembers marching inside the throne room and seeing the warm corpse of the Mad King, Jaime sitting the Iron Throne and later on the bodies of Elia, Aegon and Rhaenys joined with the Mad King, murdered and for Elia, she was brutally raped and cleaved in half by Gregor Clegane.

It was an abomination, what was done and yet Tywin and Jaime and Gregor weren't punished, no consequence was put out for their misconduct in war, and oaths. Instead, they were hailed heroes, Cersei Lannister was made a Queen sometime after and the bodies of the dead laid cold... Including Lyanna.

"We're here, Robert." He said as they stopped and he watched his friend grieve, paying respects to the woman he loved.

But she didn't love him, no, his sister loved none but one and he died at the Trident.

Helen 

The hearth feels warm, welcoming, even.

"You will be escorted by Robb Stark, tonight, I tried to dissuade your father from it but he wouldn't be swayed." Her mother remarked as she helped her sister with her hair, she groaned internally at that and wanted to argue the point.

"Does his grace want me to take Lord Robb as a husband as well?" Her mother looked sickened at the thought, stopping to look at her for a moment before going back to Myrcella's hair.

"I don't believe that is his intention, he wants Stark blood to be tied with Baratheon and have a grandson who will inherit the Kingdoms. I believe he wants your brother to marry Eddard's daughter." Which one? There are two, Sansa would be the more logical choice, she seems to be near the same age as Joffrey.

She can bear the company of Robb for the night, she can't really dislike him for nothing either.

"Well, I guess I should wear my best clothes. You two be well, and mother?" The Queen looked back toward her, "Try to ignore him tonight, alright? Just try." Her mother knew what she was referring to, and a frown formed across her lips before she left to her own chambers and prepared for tonight.

Tonight will be a regular night for them, it's just in a different hall and castle.

She expects her father to make a fool of himself, she expects Joffrey to indulge a little too much wine, and she very much expects her uncle Tyrion and Jaime to make some men and women uncomfortable for their 'charming' personalities. Myrcella and Tommen will be their joyful selves, no doubt, and for that she is grateful.

As for their hosts? She has been intrigued to see how they act during a celebration, that if they are different or alike to her own family.

She hopes for the latter, it would be nice to see some difference than a hall of drunkards.

"We'll find out, soon enough." She whispered to herself as she came upon her chambers, seeing Sandor standing guard, "Ser, how are you liking Winterfell?" She asked and he gave a grunt, only sparing her a glance.

"I'm no Ser, Little Doe. And I've been standing here for the better half of an hour until I am relieved by one of your White Knights." A better conversation than she'd usually get, she smiled and walked inside where her Septa and two handmaidens were waiting for her.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, Septa, everyone." She apologized, Daela and her handmaidens smiled and bowed.

"Nonsense, Princess. We live to serve. Now, I had your bath and dressed arranged for you, the red dress this evening?" She nodded, eyeing the beautiful creation laying on her temporary bed.

Mostly red silk, gold and black trimmings at the shoulders, wrists, and waist. The best part was the two does prancing on both sleeves, gold like her House.

With a smile on her face, she undressed and dipped into the warm waters, closing her eyes and awaiting the evening that will follow.

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry for the long wait, been focusing on my Lannister Story, and on the awaited update for Attack on Titan and Naruto.**_

 _ **I was asked via PM why I chose Sarah Bolger over others such as Adelaide Kane or Katie McGrath. I chose Sarah for Helen because I first focussed on her personality before giving her a face. Helen in these four chapters appears Curious, Graceful and Polite, often she is working to see the good in others and in conflicts wants both sides to come out unscathed.**_

 _ **Of course saying that she will forever remain this way is rediculous, what she is going to go through will break her, and raise her above. But her core personality to be polite will endure. So, in this way, I modeled her from Mary Tudor from the Tudors series.**_

 _ **Guest, Robert and Helen will have moments where the bridge between them will mend, but at the start it will be rough between them.**_

 _ **LunaEvanna Longbottom, Sorry about, I will endeaver to get more updates to this.**_

 _ **Sparky She-Demon, Indeed, I hope her and Sandors interactions will be enjoyable and intereating.**_

 _ **BitterStar119, I am still considering it, at the moment I want her to get interactions with the surrounding characters. Thank you for thinking this is unique.**_

 _ **Green, It is nothing malicious, it's that she has been at Joffrey's side for a long time, sort of curbing his wild behavior.**_

 _ **DaddyChad, Probably not, and if so then it will be one-sided as Helen doesnt have an interest in being that close.**_

 _ **ZabuzasGirl, If there is one who was cut it is Robb, one too many fics choose Robb or Jaime. Jon is in ballet, him aling with Aegon and Two others I wont mention for it might give away some parts of the story.**_

 _ **Well, this is where I bid you all a good night and if I don't update before Christmas, I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello, I'm glad you all will be joining me.**_

* * *

Chapter 5: The Bear and the Maiden Fair

* * *

Robb 

"How are you liking Winterfell, Princess?"

He had finally gathered up the courage to speak to her, giving that he will be escorting her to the dais where his and the royal family will be sitting down.

She smiled kindly and nodded her head, "I am finding it quite enjoyable, this place is quite old but very reminiscent of my father's home, Storm's End." She sounded sweet, like honeyed water and he found himself cracking a smile.

He would like to dance with her tonight if possible, the beauty that she is shouldn't be made to sit for the entire night.

Turning, he saw Jon standing out of the entrance of the Great Hall, sulking over being excluded from the festivities.

A tinge within him felt sorry for his brother, for how he is treated like the stray dog by his mother. _And Sansa, too. Jon's had a rough go of it since we could walk_. He doesn't treat his brother like that, not intentionally, though he's definitely earned himself the title of arse.

A thought turned away when the doors to the hall opened, the procession linked arms or for those paired with men like Ser Jaime and Lord Tyrion, got in line.

The hall was silent as they began walking forward, five steps forward he looked behind him one last time in hesitance to see his brother had run off, Ghost following and ever faithful.

"Is something the matter, Lord Robb?" Helen asked him and the words got caught in his throat, he ended up grunting lightly and shaking his head.

"... It's nothing, Princess. Shall we?" He urged onward, forcing down his worry for his brother's feelings.

He only hoped his brother isn't too upset with being left out, it would hurt him to know he was miserable for the entire night while they danced and sang.

Helen 

An hour into the evening and her father already has a strange woman sitting on his lap, it made her sigh in disappointment.

Looking to the upper table, she pitied her mother who was watching the entire scene go on.

"I can't." She got up from her seat and walked over to her hosts eldest daughter, Sansa. "Lady Sansa, allow me to introduce you to my mother." She asked and shoed away her ladies in waiting while she and a timid Sansa climbed the steps and got in front of her mother.

She doubly made sure that they covered the sight of her father as she took a position.

"My love, who is this?" Her mother asked and she smiled before urging Sansa forward, then her mother recognized who she was referring to, "Ah, your eldest, lady Stark?" Catelyn nodded and her mother smiled genuinely at the girl.

"Lady Sansa wanted to make your acquaintance, mother." Her mother hummed in interest before turning her eyes back to lady Sansa.

They all needed a perfect distraction for the night, her mother needed to not think about what her father was doing, and she didn't want to worry about what her mother was worrying and thinking about.

She gave Lady Stark and her mother a nod before leaving to find her uncle Tyrion, she hasn't seen hide nor hair of him since he returned from his trip to Winter Towns whorehouse.

In the crowd she spotted her uncle Jaime in a conversation with Lord Stark, it seemed to be quite tense but once Lord Stark left, her uncle was smirking wildly and chuckling. He noticed she was staring and approached her.

"Eavesdropping is beneath you, Princess," Jaime commented and she shook her head, pushing a strand of her hair back behind her ear.

"And you, Knight, also enjoy testing our gracious host." She shot back and he laughed a little, though she remained still with a slight smile, it was genuine.

"Ah, the Starks, as gracious as the High Septon is generous. Take care, niece." Her uncle past her by and went over to some Lannister soldiers, drinking and eating with them.

Her uncle isn't fond of them as her father is, possibly from something to do when the rebellion was at its climax.

It is her hope that this enmity ends when they return south, Lord Stark will be Hand, her father has all but made it official when the drinking and feasting began. They will all be living under the same roof and will be forced to see each other on more than one occasion, so putting aside the mistrust and games will make the Seven Kingdoms better for it.

"Going somewhere, Little Doe?" She smiled politely, turning around to see her watchful guard behind her.

"Just going for some air is all, would you like to come, Sandor?" Her guard grunted and walked away, leaving her to her devices while she made her way to the exit.

The air was crisp as she brought her cloak tighter around her, to keep herself warm. The moon was high above the castle, shimmering the darkness with light as she walked along the courtyard, looking at all of the buildings, seeing the smith returning to his home after a long day and heard the neighs of horses from the stables.

She almost wants to paint this, maybe she will, when they return home and to her room.

Taken from her thoughts, she heard a loud whacking sound and felt too curious to let it be so she approached the sound and hid behind a door upon seeing who it was and observed him for a moment.

It was that boy she saw earlier today, though she later found out that he was Lord Stark's baseborn son from the South.

Jon 

While Robb and the other's are feasting, dancing, laughing. He is stuck out here, in the cold like the hounds.

Of course, he could go to his room, but he'd get in trouble for hitting everything in it and so, out to the dummies he went to get out his frustrations.

Damn that woman sometimes, Catelyn Stark. _As if I'd be a nuisance to the Royals, they wouldn't even notice my presence_. He swatted the head once more, a little harder than he already had and cursed everyone who is bothering him.

First was Lady Stark. Then his uncle first giving him hope of joining the Watch and telling him to live a little. Lastly, was the youngest Lannister brother, telling him about the life bastards have to endure, it was horse shit.

 _Maybe uncle Benjen is right, maybe I should run and start a life away from here, find a woman and escape what I am_. He scoffed after that thought, darkly realizing that he can never escape what he is, a bastard and nothing will make it disappear.

The only mending he can do is joining the Watch, rising in station, perhaps even Lord Commander, though he will settle for taking the position of his uncle as First Ranger. He can protect the North from the Wall and Robb can protect the North from the South, at least he will have something to be proud of.

Ghost shot up and sent an alerting growl behind him, he wondered in confusion because when he turned, he saw no one.

"Who's there?" He called out to the darkness, but no answer. "Announce yourself before I set my Direwolf on you!" He warned and at the signal, Ghost let a more menacing growl.

"Don't! I surrender." A grimace escaped him as he recognized that voice, feeling like a fool he felt heat rush to his cheeks, an embarrassing heat and he wished he had stayed in his room.

Princess Helen came out from behind where she was hiding, hands in the air like she had stolen gold from the treasury.

"Not quite what I imagined in our first words, but like any guest, I mean to introduce myself sooner or later." She said with a small smile upon her lips, her eyes seemed to glow in the dark, blue as ice and watching him with few blinks to pass.

"Princess? I- I'm sorry, forgive me for threatening you, I didn't mean to- " He sputtered an apology, setting his weapon down and telling Ghost to shush. Helen laughed at his sputtering and that made him look even more foolish than he already was. "Why aren't you at the feast? With the others." He asked once he was able to compose himself.

"I could ask you the same thing, are you not allowed a seat at the table?" She countered his question with one of her own, a witty smirk that left a moment after speaking, "I came out for some fresh air, it's gotten stuffy in there." There must be more to it, her eyes and expression slipped and showed an uneasiness, and it wasn't because of Ghost or him.

"Odd to come so far from the Great Hall, isn't it?" Another question and she slowly put her arms behind her back, smiling a little wider, now.

"I was looking for my uncle, a short little man with quite the impression of himself. Instead, I found Lord Stark's son swatting a dummy... _Very_ harshly." She said with amusement in her voice. "I don't know if I can allow such abuse, can I?" She asked and with wit, and at that moment, brought a smile across his face.

It sounded lovely, that is if such a word could describe it.

"Abuse? I was simply defending my honor, the dummy offended me and I could not let it stand." She laughed a little louder, the nearby sentries could hear her but quickly turned away once they got a look from him.

"You look like a sulking mess, but under that, you are quite the jester." She turned to leave for a moment, then back to him, "Come with me, Jon Snow." She told him and he was utterly confused by her offer and he spent a moment just to respond to her offer.

"I- I can't- I'm not allowed- " She cut him off, her words cut like a knife, though they are true.

"Are you not a part of the family? Do you not have Stark blood in your veins? I'll assume you are not that dim up there." She said and with every word, she approached him, foot by foot until she was a mere foot from him and quickly grabbed his arm, tugging him forward. "Now, let me introduce you to my father, the King." Along the way, she continued to speak.

"Feast and dance and have fun. This your home, too, after all, you should get a share of the fun, too." She said to him and forced him all the way to the Great Hall, despite his insistence.

But he will admit, to see the look on Lady Stark's face brought a small smile upon his lips.

Helen 

She can guess one thing they'll be calling her for this... Crazed.

It isn't the first time she brought a baseborn brother to a feast, and with that, her eldest brother, Edric comes to mind.

She was eight, her uncle offered to bring her to Storm's End for some time away, she didn't at first, leaving Joffrey alone too long made her anxious but she went under the insistence of her father and Hand of the King, Jon Arryn.

It was her first time at her natural home, Storm's End was large with wide round drum towers and at certain times of the day, it seemed almost mythic in scope.

She met Edric almost as soon as they'd entered the Great Hall, he and Ser Cortnay Penrose, the Castellan of Storm's End.

Edric was charming and courteous, has bursts of booming laughter like their father and looks like him as Maester Cressen had when she visited Dragonstone. Although he has the look and features of a Baratheon, he, unfortunately, has the ears of a Florent.

After her time there, she'd exchange letters with him every now and again. Joffrey for a time thought she didn't like him anymore, yet with some comforting, she calmed her brother down and explained that she had more than enough warmth for all of their family, even their father, despite his faults.

Seeing Lord Stark's son, outcast and away from everything, it reminded her of Edric, and possibly the other countless siblings she has all over the Seven Kingdoms.

Or maybe it's just her heart, she couldn't see someone in such a way and ignore it.

She gave a nod to a Stark and Baratheon who gave her queer looks, one of the men giving it to Jon Snow. She smiled past them and heading straight for her father, the booming laughter within the Great Hall was easy to pinpoint and was face to face with him in seconds.

"Darling daughter, are you not having fun? Come, drink and dance, maybe you will find inspiration for your portraits." Her father said with a hearty laugh, she smiled and was partly glad that the woman her father had on his lap was gone, away from her and mother's sight.

"Father, I want to introduce you to someone, hopefully, he is a new friend for us all." She started with an upbeat smile and confidence in her voice, the charm of a Baratheon is showing right at this moment. "May I introduce to you, Jon Snow, Lord Eddard Stark's son." She added and her father and Jon Snow locked eyes for a long moment.

Then her father laughed.

* * *

 ** _AN: The intensified, I thank everyone for joining me tonight._**

 ** _Sparky-She Demon, That is correct and it is different. I'll try to get Sandor into more scenes._**

 ** _ZabuzasGirl, It would seem an ideal pairing, I am still considering it but it may lead there._**

 ** _BitterStar1199, I know right, like every other Oc Baratheon has to have Cersei hate and want their child dead, despite her sole solution to not giving u was the love she bore for her children. I have figured out a way for Dickon to meet Helen over this time span._**

 ** _Sasori231, I shall, friend, I shall._**

 ** _Arianna Le Fay, It just might. Yes, the Robb Pairings are a bit old except for the ones I'm invested in. You know, I was never really feeling the name that the show gave Jon, I mean, why name him Aegon when there is already an Aegon, I would and will go with Jaehaerys every time, because Jaehaerys was a unifier. I might add Aegon (Elia's son) in the near future, but we're a long way from there._**

 ** _Guest, I haven't decided on a pairing quite yet. It's really a toss-up between five in total, five men who will all play a part in her life. That, and, if I can be technical, Jon is a Targaryen, not a Stark considering his father (Rhaegar) married Lyanna. Sorry, I don't mean to rant._**

 ** _LunaEvanna Longbottom, Cool, glad you are liking her._**

 ** _Hear My Fury, I agree with that, friend. I'd say it wasn't an attraction, either, but intrigue and curiosity._**

 ** _FanGirl, Thank you, hope you keep reading, friend._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**So begins another chapter, so soon after the fifth, but a great stroke of inspriration hit me.**_

 _ **I must apologize for the pacing of the story, if I were to move any faster then it would make some scenes seem like a forced friendship. Just trust me on this.**_

* * *

Chapter 6: From the Sea to Land

* * *

Eddard 

His heart was beating too fast, watching whatever this is playing out before him.

Jon could have talked to anyone within this hall, even the damned Kingslayer, but Robert? Why the man who is laughing now, but if he knew, if his friend knew who Jon was... Then that laughter would be roaring for his head.

That, and perhaps the heads of everyone in his family for this betrayal would hurt any ties he has with Robert.

 _Promise me, brother, promise me to protect him_. His sister's word echoed in his mind, that and a look from Benjen forced his feet to move, he got up from the dais and moved his way through the crowd towards his friend's laughter.

Robert had Jon linked, an arm around his shoulders and a drink in his left hand.

"Your a pretty one, like your sister, Jon Snow, I bet those Southern girls will like you, haha!" Robert complimented and Jon nervously nodded but had a sheepish smirk on his face and rosy cheeks hinted towards having too much wine, _Is Jon drunk?_ He wondered and grimaced.

"Lord Stark?" He turned to give a courteous nod to the Princess, though, inside he was angry with her.

He was not blind, he saw it was her that brought him within the hall, and it was her that brought his sister's son to the man who killed Jon's father on the Trident. _She is like a change in the wind, and I fear it will be a harsh wind_.

Helen is a sweet girl, but it is unwelcoming to see her bring Jon here, that, and to introduce him to the King... It is most unwelcoming.

"Princess." He acknowledged her then turned to Jon, "Son, I see you've quite the night, why don't you go and rest your head. Jory." He asked and Rodrik's nephew came forward, "Take Jon to his room, make sure he's drunk some water before he sleeps." Jory wrangled Jon from the King who was too in his drink to notice.

"Oh, Ned, your boy is a dullard, but put a little wine in his belly and he's just like you, eh? I know it!" Robert told him and put a cup in his hand, "You should bring him with us when we go South." _No!_ He shouted in his mind, he couldn't allow such a thing, that would be to break his promise and he must keep it.

"I don't think he will, the boy has a mind for other directions, Robert." He told his friend and reluctantly drank some wine, "Now, let us feast, friend." He added and Robert barked in agreement before ordering for a toast.

Turning, he noticed the Princess had walked off, but to where?

Helen 

"I am sorry, I didn't know my father would take to him that much."

"It is quite alright, Princess. It isn't the first time that Jon's drunk a little too much, aye, and it won't be the last."

She was helping the man take Jon to his room, Jory, she believes his name was and all while Jon was mumbling words in denying to being a man who drinks.

"The Pup is tough to drink with the King," Sandor commented and a right barrel of laughs echoed through the hallway, that is very true.

Her father and Jon got on alright, just goes to show that Robert Baratheon can truly make friends with everyone. She remembered that after the Greyjoy rebellion, that her father allowed Balon to live and feasted in Pyke with the defeated bannermen of the Greyjoy Lord.

Bringing it up, she wondered what she might have done differently if she had been in her father's shoes.

"We're here, Jon, home," Jory said and they all went inside.

Jon's chamber was quaint, small but comfortable. Ghost, as Jon called hopped unto the bed and sat as Jory and she helped her new acquaintance lie down.

"Goodnight, Jon Snow, have sweet dreams." She told Jon and turned away, leaving the room but for some reason, she felt like he was staring at her but pushed that away and exited the room with Jory and Sandor.

"Thank you, Princess." Jory said as he closed the door, she was confused as to why and asked him, "I said thank you because Jon is often asked to be away or out of sight during feasts, though I know Lord Stark and his children don't care, but, Lady Stark has always... Distrusted him. She is afraid of getting too close." That was a lot of information, but she took it in either way.

She must say that she understands it, someway. Her father at one time wished to bring her eldest bastard-sister to the capital, it was a year before Joffrey was born and her father wanted her to have a friend.

Her mother didn't like it, more so she hated that idea and argued with her father, she doesn't know all of the details as she was four at the time, but it ended with Mya not coming to King's Landing. Word is, her eldest sibling is now married to a wealthy merchant, living in Gulltown and has a child of her own, a boy of three.

Bastards, they are not well liked in the South or North, especially after the first Blackfyre rebellion almost a hundred or so years ago. That incident left a stain on everyone's impression of bastards, and unfortunately, Jon has to suffer that stain.

"I see... I guess, while I am here, I will attempt to include him in some of the joint activities between House Baratheon and Stark. Good night, Ser Jory." She said and bid farewell to the older man who grimaced.

"I am afraid I am no knight, Princess." _Another one?_ She thought with a roll of the eye.

"You stand like a knight, you are polite like a knight, but are no knight? Either way, farewell, Jory." She turned her back to the man and left back to the feast, but along the way she heard something and followed the noise.

"Snooping will get you killed, Little Doe," Sandor said and she sniggered, turning to the giant man who looked at her.

"I seem to recall that cats have nine lives, Sandor, and I fear nothing with you by my side." Sandor seemed startled by the comment, but she merely smiled and turned back to fining the new noise which, strangely was coming from the wing that her family was residing in.

To her shock, she found the ward of House Stark snooping around. She felt uncomfortable as she saw him checking each room.

"Stay here." She whispered to Sandor before revealing herself, to confront the ward and see what it is he is trying to do, "I am sure you are supposed to knock before entering a room, are you not? Theon Greyjoy."

Theon 

He could not say that he was a jealous man, which is somewhat true.

Seeing the Princess give Jon so much attention where the wench wouldn't even give him the time to make eye contact, it was angering to see it.

 _Even the King, the man gave Jon a cup and a seat by his side_. He thought as he got up from his table, Robb was gone, putting Arya to bed when she threw some food at Sansa's face.

He followed them but they were quick, he lost sight of them and decided to 'surprise' the Princess in her room.

Lord Stark would be scolding him till the next Winter comes, but to have a chance to lie with a Princess, him, a Greyjoy? Then it would have been completely worth it, and the woman isn't even a maid, she was married once before and is like aching for someone to relieve her of that ache.

"I am sure you are supposed to knock before entering a room, are you not? Theon Greyjoy." Like a cat on its prey, he sharply turned to see the Princess with her arms crossed over her ample chest and a suspicious look on her face.

Calming himself with a deep breath, he smirked and started to approach but she held her hand up.

"I mean only to give you some warmth and company for an hour, Princess." He spoke with his usual charm, continuing his approach until he was a foot from the woman he wanted for the night.

"You are a charmer, aren't you?" He chuckled when she placed a hand on his chest, "In the South, there are too many of you, it bores me." Now that hurt, a frown took over his smile and he narrowed his eyes. "But you are a Greyjoy, you would no doubt force yourself on me, despite the consequences. I would be ruined, my virtue ripped from me." He wanted to laugh, she still believes herself a virgin? It was funny.

"You were married, Princess. That, and I don't force myself on women... I pay for them." He watched her lips thin into a disappointed frown, "Now, may I?" He tried to get a little closer but she stopped him.

"You were taken away from your home as a young man, forced from a horrid life to one much brighter for you." He went to defend his people and their culture, but she won't let him, "I want to believe, that under Lord Stark's hand, you have become an honorable man. So, have you, become an honorable man, Theon Greyjoy?" She asked him and he found himself being tied on what to say, so he nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"Lord Stark treats me like a son, I respect him a great deal." He responded and she smiled and stepped away.

"That's good... And fortunate, because if you had tried to force yourself upon me, that Drowned God couldn't stop my loyal guard from cutting you in two. Now, goodnight, Lord Greyjoy." He was stunned when the Hound stepped from the shadows, the man is scarier in the night rather than in the day.

* * *

 ** _AN: Shorter than I wanted it to be, but I hope everyone enjoyed it either way._** ** _I was planning on putting these scenes in the last chapters but decided otherwise._**

 ** _Sparky She-Demon, I could pair her up with Mord? No, a joke. Ah, I haven't chosen a pairing quite yet, probably won't for some time._**

 ** _Guest, Thanks, pal._**

 ** _Arianna Le Fay, This story will go into AU Territory in the near future, some plot changes will happen so Jon just might go South._**

 ** _BrittStar1199, Thank you. Ah, Things will certainly get tense once they set course for the South, perhaps even before that._**

 ** _LunaEvanna Longbottom, Well it is good to hear from ya anyway. Thanks for reviewing._**

 ** _ZabuzasGirl, I must only say... It might, still debating, it's a long road ahead. Portraits will be a hobby of the character, so it is definitely in the cards. I feel she'd understand Catelyn in some way, or at least why she is distant of Jon. The Blackfyre's really poisoned everyone's impressions of bastards._**

 ** _I do so hope everyone has enjoyed and will be seeing you all in the next chapter, but in the mean time, I say thank you from the bottom of my heart._**

 ** _This has been Hail King Cerion, and I bid everyone a very happy and warm day if you live in Wisconsin._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hi everyone! I am back with an update._**  
 ** _Apologies if I'm going a bit slow. This story will be like this for quite some time and will look as if canon is being used, but Winter is Coming, as the Starks say and that change is coming when being used for this story._**  
 ** _This chapter is friendship-based as Helen gets to know Jon and his siblings, quite a bit of Arya._**

* * *

Chapter 7: Willful Wolves

* * *

Helen

Four days have passed since the welcoming feast, four days and Jon is still being aloof and has resisted her attempts to politely make him join the activities such as getting on with the other boys and people brought with them from the South.

Today, she and her sister were invited to join Lord Starks daughters in their lessons.

Sansa Stark, her thoughts on the girl are the first impressions but, the girl is very naive. Well, as naive as some girls can get. She is polite, courteous and kind-hearted. She thinks that Sansa will need some cleverness and heart made of stone to be Queen of Westeros.

"You are wonderful at this, Lady Sansa." She complimented and Sansa's eyes lit up. "I remember when I was a young girl that I hated it, every day I'd come here and stitch the most horrendous things." She added and Sansa and her two friends looked at her in disbelief.

"I don't believe that, Princess. I mean, you are so good at it." She eyed what she was stitching and smiled lightly.

It was a heart tree, the one that the First Men prayed to. She walked around the other day and saw Lord Stark sitting by it, he looked sad and deep in thought but she still remembers the tree and she thought about making it.  
Arya, she noticed the younger girl roll her eyes at them. The child reminded her of Joffrey when she spoke about Jon the other day, he got annoyed and rolled his eyes.

Mordane, the Stark Septa turned from a smile to a frown when she turned to Arya, "Oh dear, Lady Arya, this will not do, no, this will not." Arya huffed and threw her embroidery to the ground, she looked and saw it was a wolf of some kind.

Jeyne Poole and Bethany Cassel giggled, she and Myrcella offered apologetic looks. Arya tried to run in embarrassment, Septa Mordane wouldn't let her, "Do not disrespect our guests, Arya, or else your mother will hear of it." She's had enough, hasn't the child had enough embarrassment.

"That is quite alright, Septa Mordane." She said sternly, smiling and handing Myrcella her embroidery, "I think my time here is nearing an end, I will take my leave for the day." She told them all and curtsied to Sansa, "I hope to speak at supper with you, Lady Sansa." Sansa nodded with a smile, "Now, Lady Arya, I wanted to see a bit more of Winterfell. I spent the last few days resting and would love a guide?" Arya grumbled a response, though, from a stare from Mordane, the young Stark changed her mood slightly.

She and Arya left and Sandor followed, grunting a goodbye to Ser Arys who was the attending knight to Myrcella. She reached over and took Arya's hand, going the opposite direction from where the younger girl was heading.  
"What, I thought you wanted me to show you around?" She was asked and she chuckled, turning her head to her.

"I said what I needed to say to get you out, I can see you don't like needlework." She pointed and it took Arya a moment to realize and she grinned, "Now, let's go and watch these boys fight, I know you heard them the same as I did." Arya nodded in agreement, following them to the courtyard.

Together with her loyal protector, they walked their way over to the entrance and watched the boys practice playing with swords. Bran and Tommen were dressed in so much padding that they were missing every hit, she and Arya were laughing at the scene being played before their eyes.

The sound of footsteps was later heard, she turned and saw it was Jon and she smiled kindly and greeted him. "Good morning, Jon. How are you, today?" She asked and he hesitated on what to say, scratching his head slightly.

"I had come to watch, sorry to disturb you two. I heard your laugh." Arya giggled again, watching her little brother fall over.

Tommen is a sweet child, so happy and cheerful. She hopes to keep that part of him alive for life in the capital can either make someone powerful and others afraid of that power, she smiled lightly as her eyes scanned over to Joffrey who was speaking with her mother's Captain of the Guard, Vylar. He seemed to be bored, rolling his eyes at what was transpiring.

"Bran is beating him, does the Prince not know how to fight?" Arya asked and she shook her head with a frown, Jon hushed Arya and reprimanded her.

"Our mother feels like we'll get hurt, it took weeks to get me to convince her to let me train." Arya was surprised, almost as if it was impossible for a girl to learn how to fight in the South.

"You know how to swing swords?" She shook her head once more, Jon was curious and listening in as he watched Bran and Tommen fight.

"No, no swords. I do know how to use a bow, though. I hesitated on practicing in case of sending the message that Northerners don't like it." She was shy about it, no doubt Anguy will reprimand her for neglecting her training.

"You can train with me." She turned her head sharply in surprise, "I mean, I would be honored to help you. I do the same with Arya, here." Jon added and ruffled Arya's hair to which she waved his hand away.

She was baffled, and just a few days prior to this, the son of Lord Stark would be skittish to be around her or any other royal member. She was tongue tied for a moment before she smiled generously, nodding to Jon's offer.

"I would like that, Jon. Thank you." She whispered and he smiled with a nod.  
The three continued to watch the two boys fight until the Master-at-Arms, Rodrik stopped it in victory for Bran.

"Well fought, Lord Bran. You as well, Prince Tommen." The compliment made both boys smile, "Would anyone like to go again? Prince Joffrey, Robb?" Robb smiled and nodded before entering the circle of men watching the practice.

Joffrey, on the other hand, was less interested.

"I think not. I grow tired of swatting away with play-swords." Her brother said with an air of superiority that she's grown accustomed to, some boys needed to feel this way to give themselves some confidence yet Joffrey isn't acting this way out of shyness, he is doing it to be rude. "I mean, we are acting like children," Theon shouted back that they are children.

"Are you afraid, my Prince?" Robb asked and she sighed humorously, men and their bluster at sword fighting.

"Oh, terrified, You are so much older than me!" Joffrey mocked and infuriated Robb who asked for live-steel, to which Ser Rodrik thankfully refused. She breathed a breath of relief.

Joffrey was never good at much, that crossbow of his and he knew how to charm others, mostly young maids and servant girls. He tries to fight like their father, or even their uncle Jaime but he was never able to have any patience, it usually ended up with him swinging the weapon around savagely.

"Princess?" She looked down on Arya who tugged at her dress, "I was wondering. If the royal banner is a crowned stag, then why does Joffrey share it with House Lannister?" That, that is a very difficult question to answer for her.

To put it plainly, her brother was and will always be favored by their mother. Of course, their mother loves her too, yet, Joffrey reminds the Queen of the son that would be heir to the Iron Throne, Henry Baratheon, the First of His Name and King of Westeros. In another life, that could have happened.

But it didn't, and her mother is always afraid for her second-born son.

That is where Joffrey takes favor with the Lannister side of things, he walks like a graceful lion, proud of both the Stag and Lion banner. So, one day he asked for them to merge into his personal standard, the lion and stag prancing towards one another in Lannister red and Baratheon gold.

"My brother has grown up feeling like he wasn't worth much to our father, he wants to prove himself and merging two great families and feeling big makes him feeling worthy, that is, if that makes any sense." No, it didn't, even she wears only one sigil and that is the crowned stag.

She'll dress in Lannister red, wear the lion necklace her mother made for her and wear it proudly, but, she is still a stag- A doe, the black-haired beauty of the South and Princess of Westeros.

"Are you jealous, Arya?" Jon asked Arya who huffed, "You want to merge your mother and our fathers standard?" That caused the three of them to laugh, especially Arya. She could see that Sandor also was smirking.

"A trout in a wolf's mouth? No, Old Gods no!" She turned back to the courtyard and saw her little brother looking right at her, he didn't look happy at all, that frown was proof of that as he made a grunting motion and left with Tommen following behind him and Vylar who was also looking at her, but not with frown and anger but lust and desire.

She pushed that thought aside and stayed with Jon and Arya for a time, playing and joined by Robb, Theon, Bran, Rickon and later after that, Myrcella and Tommen who were able to sneak away for a bit. Bran was a reader, just like Myrcella which led the two to speak about dragons, knights and the all so scary White Walkers of old.

Robb was charming as ever, promising to bring her a winter rose only for Theon to jump in and say that he will first. The last Greyjoy heir also apologized in private for the other night, she would have rather forgotten it but accepted Theon's apology nonetheless.

Tommen and Rickon played with the Stark wolves, Nymeria in particular became fond of her little brother. She was worried, these were wild animals and she was afraid for Tom, but Jon assured her that the wolves won't harm him, she took Jon's word and put trust in him to make that true.

It was fun, to act like a child for a little bit more before this visit would come to an end and she had to return to the life of a princess, looking for husbands and creating a new alliance.

Eventually, the night started to turn it and she was asked to come to her mother's room, something about a new dress she wanted her to try on.

Joffrey met her on her way there and stopped her, "Joffrey, what's the matter?" She asked and Joffrey just narrowed his eyes at her.

"Today, I saw you with that bastard, I saw you with him two days ago, too, and at the feast, you brought him in and had him drink and sing with father." She frowned, where was this going? What is Joffrey getting at?

"He has become a fast friend in these few days, brother, why do you disapprove? Is it because of his bastardy?" She asked him and he shook his head, "Is it because I am seeing him?" He looked at his feet, she smiled and caressed her little brother's cheek, "You worry that I won't have time for you, is that it? If so, then that just isn't true." His green eyes lit up a little bit, smiling lightly.

"Does that mean, that you will stop seeing him? Can you do that for me?" She frowned in disapproval at Joffrey which didn't affect him all too well.

"He is a friend, Joff. We don't get many of those, not in this lifetime." It hurt his feelings, which made her feel terrible. "I'll tell you what, for the next two days, I will spend all my time with you, the entire day. How does that sound?" She asked Joffrey who thought on it for a moment before smiling.

"Yes. I would like that. Thank you, Hela!" Her brother embraced her, she laughed and wrapped her arms around him and held him close for a moment before sending him to bed, it is around that time.

Now, how about that dress?

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry for the late update, Grammarly uninstalled itself from the website so I had to install the website itself and do the spell check on there.**_

 _ **Junior VB, Thank you, and I hope so too.**_

 _ **LunaEvanna Longbottom, Indeed.**_

 _ **Guest01, Remember that scene, it will be a shift later on in the story.**_

 _ **Bartman, Cool name. And yes he is, when he isn't into his honor-mode.**_

 _ **Arianna La Fey, No comment on pairings, gotta keep you all guessing, hoping, it makes it more worthwhile to read. I have made plans on Jon's story, it will involve going South, but the question remains on if he'll stay in the South.**_

 _ **ZabuzasGirl, I will try but some things are happening that hinder my time to type out updates, but I will work on new chapters whenever I can.**_

 _ **Sparky She-Demon, No comment on pairings yet, still want friendships/interactions with other prospects first. But, if I choose Jon, then I swear it won't be cookie cut like some I have read has been.**_

 _ **Well. That seems to be all for now, I bid you all a good day and especially those suffering in these winter weathers of ours. Hail King Cerion signing off!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 of Our Tears Will Fall Like Rain, I hope you all enjoy the update.**_

 _ **Ok, please enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 8: Painting A Picture

* * *

Helen 

She was walking the halls with her little brother who was telling her about his day at the training yard, she was smiling and laughing away with him.

"And then I tripped in mud, Helen, they all laughed." She frowned and put a hand on Tommen's shoulder and brought him close, "Mother is going to have a fit, is she?" She nodded with sympathy as they reached their mother's room but she didn't hear her mother, she heard her father and her father was, well, he wasn't exactly alone.

"Come on, Tom. We'll have a bath made in your room." She frowned and took her little brother in the other direction, within, she was fuming with anger towards her father.

He couldn't keep his 'behavior' at the brothel, he had to bring one of those girls here of all places. She thought with worry if her mother had already been there, had she suffered one more slight from being here.

She took a deep breath, this trip isn't to get caught up with her father's infidelities, it's for political and for her it is to get away from home for a while.

"You there," She called to a House Stark guardsmen, "Get someone to prepare my brother a bath, he is quite dirtied from playing." The guardsmen left and she knelt to her brother, "Make sure you clean yourself, or mother will have your hide." Tommen laughed and went inside, she was happy her brother was happy.

She sighed and began walking, she didn't know where but she didn't care, today seems like a passable day if you blink, it will be gone in seconds.

Her mind when she came upon the glass garden of Winterfell, she came here the other day with Joffrey, he picked a flower and reached so he could put it in her hair, it was a winter blue rose.

Joffrey can be sweet if he likes to, she thanked her little brother and he smiled at her. It was a fond memory, from such a short span of time.

Now, she is here by herself. She smelled the plants, and, it was quite surprising to see these types of plants growing all the way up here in the cold heart of the North. _Not so cold, the springs below the castles keeps us all quite warm_. She thought and ran a delicate finger on one of the roses in the garden.

"Princess?" She shot up from the flower and found Vylar standing at the entrance, she was a little stunned and wished Sandor was here by her side but he's been following his duty for so many days and she wanted to give him a break.

"Captain Vylar, does my mother need me for something?" She was uneasy but tried to hide the fact, Vylar shook his head no and she suddenly felt like leaving, "I must be getting to my chambers, this place is making me sweat." She said and tried to leave but he stood in her way.

"You were so kind to me, so many years ago, can't you be kind to me once more?" He said huskily, she felt violated at being reminded of their peculiar relationship.

It was during a tourney of her father's, Sandor was competing and so her mother assigned her Captain to keep her protected. So far, Vylar was doing his job but he wasn't like Sandor, all words he said to her was flirtation and seduction, she was uncomfortable but was afraid to say anything.

The flirtation went on even when he wasn't assigned to her, he'd come by when she was alone and it was verbal for the most part... Until he would start touching her hair, holding her hand, when no one was looking he'd try to touch her in other places and she would push him back to plead for him to stop.

Everyone was kind to her, how was she to expect that some people would want to do 'that' to her.

Before it got worse, she demanded for Sandor to remain at her side more frequently. Vylar kept his distance after that, afraid to do such things in front of the Hound.

That he 'knew' she would be alone today, he was watching her. She felt disgusted and backed up a little bit, "Step aside." She demanded and the Lannister guard snarled.

"You know, I was glad that your betrothed was dead, it meant you can remain in the Red Keep, where I can see you." He said and he was uncuffing his sword and put it down, she backed up a little more, "I can make you mine, I can be your husband." She held her head high and stood up to him.

"My mother has a saying, 'the lion doesn't lie with sheep', I will never be yours." She saw him get angry, "Now step aside, or my father and mother will have your head." She threatened him and he looked to have wanted to do something but he was stopped when someone entered the garden, "... Jon?" She was relieved and her new friend was quite confused at what was happening.

"What do you want, bastard, can't you see we are in conversation?" Jon's face scrunched in a flash of anger before looking to her, she smiled and tried to walk toward the exit yet Vylar wouldn't let her.

Jon stepped up, "Let her go, she's your Princess." He reminded Vylar who flinched but not because of Jon, it was because of the low growl from Ghost who crept beside his master.

Vylar grunted and grabbed his sword, Jon glared at the older man until he was gone from the gardens. Once she knew Vylar was truly gone, she embraced Jon suddenly, her heart was beating so fast that she was afraid.

Once she calmed down, she and Jon walked out of the gardens and he asked her what that was. "What was that in there, that Lannister guard?" She didn't want to say anything, would prefer to keep things quiet until she is married.

But this was Jon, and over the last few weeks, he's told her something such as her dislike of the way others treat him, smiling in front of him and calling him bastard behind his back. His family wouldn't dare treat him terribly but Theon, others in Wintertown and select few servants and guards.

"His name is Vylar. He is the Captain of my mother's guard." She started, they spotted an hidden side of the Godswood and sat down on a rock. "He guarded me one day at a tourney when I was twelve, after that, he became obsessed with me, following me, flirting and... " She didn't want to continue, it was making him uncomfortable.

"Did he... Did he take you?" She shook her head, he looked relieved to hear that and she was happy for his worry over her wellbeing.

"He would have if you weren't there, thank you, Jon. I am happy you came to my rescue." She said to Jon, putting a hand on his and he clasped it in his grasp. She nervously pulled away and jumped down from the stone, Jon followed and Ghost got to his feet and watched them.

"You shouldn't be alone, I will be at your side when your guard is not." What a declaration, she was happy to have such a brave man volunteer to be her guardian. "You should report Vylar to your mother and father, they will deal with him severely." A sharp punishment but she can't, others cannot know that Vylar did all of that.

"I appreciate that, Jon, but please." She begged before continuing, "King's Landing is a serpent's nest, rumors can kill you faster than a blade ever can. If the Seven Kingdoms learn that Princess Helen of the House Baratheon was treated such by a lowly Captain of the Guard, no Lord will accept me as a bride to their son." It was shallow and petty but what she says will destroy her future, she'll never be happy.

Jon frowned, "Is reputation all that matters? Then perhaps befriending a bastard isn't in your best interest." She blinked for a couple of moments, did Jon think what she assumes he thinks.

"That is not at all what I want, Jon, you have become a friend of mine in the time we met at the welcome feast." She said felt a bit of emotion as Jon wanted to leave, she didn't want him to, at least not from what she said. "I want to show you something, please come with me?" She asked and he looked at her with suspicion but ultimately followed her.

She took him to her chambers in the guest house, passing by some Baratheon and Lannister guardsmen along the way.

They reached her room and she opened the door, gesturing for Jon to enter. She smiled and walked towards the far corner, "I was not going to show anyone this, especially not you of all people." She began and Jon nervously took a seat by the bed while she prepared to unveil her newest creation.

Jon was confused until he saw what she painted, it was the Godswood, he was sitting against it and Ghost was beside him. Her cheeks reddened a little at his silence, she wondered what he thought of her project.

"What do you think? I saw your father one day, sitting by it and would have painted him but your face was all that came to mind." She told him and he sighed and kept his dark eyes on him.

"It's beautiful, Princess." She was giddy with excitement.

She felt like dancing, her favorite feeling was when those fortunate enough to look upon her works actually loved what she painted. Jon smiled and watched her, she pulled him to his feet and emotions were running high as he put his hand on her hip, she stopped and looked him in the eyes.

It was a couple of minutes before she pulled away, he looked as if he was caught sneaking cakes from the kitchens and she felt horrible.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and she shook her head, he had no reason to apologize.

"No, it was me, I am the one to apologize." He smiled and left with his wolf following him out the door.

* * *

 ** _AN: So ends chapter 8, it was a long wait and I hope you all enjoyed it._**

 ** _ZabuzasGirl, Yeah, he can be like that. Jon 'might' go South, or he might not... :)_**

 ** _Hear My Fury, JonxOc is the popular request, I agree, I also love to tease so it might happen._**

 ** _12345678910, Here is the update, hope you enjoyed it._**

 ** _Guest, Now I'm not gonna be that guy and say I am doing a completely original story, there are a hundred Trueborn sons and a thousand Trueborn daughters. I am simply shaking the tree to get an apple is all._**

 ** _Arianna Le Fay, Indeed, it never made sense for Cersei to hate her trueborn children. Her greatest quality is her love for her children. Joff and Helen will have several nice moments before the shit hits the fan._**

 ** _LunaEvanna Longbottom, He is, isn't he? He is greedy for his older sister's love and attention._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Im happy to bring to yall chapter 9 of Our Tears will Fall like Rain.**_

* * *

Chapter 9: Birds Rise and Fall 

* * *

Robert 

The King of the Andals and the First Men can be seen sitting down for some breakfast, enjoying the morning before the hunt this evening.

Ned still hasn't said anything about betrothing his daughter to Joffrey, or if he will accept the position as his Hand of the King. He isn't the most patient of men, he held off on pushing the matter because Ned is like a brother to him.

Along with this, he also put in that he would also be happy to betroth his own daughter to Ned's eldest son, Robb. The boy is of good stock, Catelyn is a mother of five, the most children anyone in the kingdoms has or at least trueborn children.

Either marriage would be good for him, Sansa as the future Queen and Helen as the Lady of Winterfell, both marriages would be a dream for him but then his 'good' wife would be as furious as that lion on her father's banner if he pushed that across.

His eyes looked at the end of the table where his eldest daughter sat, she looked deep in thought and he thought about asking her what is wrong.

"Child, is something bothering you?" He asked Helen who put down her fork, sitting straight and addressing him.

"It's just, it's nothing, father." He was too curious to let it be and went to ask her about what was the matter but she seemed lost, he didn't know what to do in this situation.

His darling girl, the apple of his eye other than Myrcella. Joffrey is a disappointment and Tommen is too soft, standing behind his mother's skirts. His two girls are the bravest of his trueborn children, all with a sharp tongue and a cunning mind, Helen being the most courteous of the two.

Helen being the most like him enjoys a few things that he does, hunting and riding being a few of them.

She would always take that tiger cloak on their hunts, she's good with that bow of hers. Anguy, he's made her an expert in it but she lacks in using anything else, well, other than that Valyrian steel dagger he gave to her after Joffrey's last name-day.

"You should go get ready, child. The hunt begins in an hour." He said to his eldest daughter, "You as well, get that crossbow of yours, boy." His frown returned when Joffrey rolled his eyes at him and he held back a growl.

By the Seven Hells, that boy is so willful and unruly as ever. He wished by the Father that he would be more of a man about it, hiding behind his mother or forsaking anything that resembles an heir for things like plays or balls.

Joffrey Baratheon. His son and heir to the Iron Throne once he dies, the Realm is sure to burn if not by him or by the enemies that follow House Targaryen.

No, it won't come to that. He and Ned will temper the lad, turn him into a proper Prince who can lead the Seven Kingdoms in the right way. No doubt, he bets that in one year that his son will be known as a strong heir than the one who cuts open pregnant cats.

Gods, it took a lot on all their efforts to keep that from getting out. That's the last thing he wants, for everyone to know his son shows maddened characteristics.

"She shouldn't be out there, it is dangerous, Robert," Cersei said to him and he gulped down his morning ale, slamming it on the table. He turned left and gave his wife an icy blue glare but she didn't flinch from it.

"She is a grown woman, would be a loving wife if her intended didn't die. I seem to remember you had a Lordling in mind, focus on that instead of being your usual sour self." He got up and left the hall, Vylar, his wife's Captain of the Guard eyed him and he growled, "What are you looking at, did someone step on your paw, avert your damned eyes." He stormed away and left a silent room in his wake, his eyes were set on gutting a damned boar.

The hunting party gathered within the hour, Ser Meryn and Ser Boros were assigned to Joffrey, Ser Arys and the Hound were beside Helen and her uncle, Ned's bastard was also there. Ser Barristan and Ser Mandon stood beside him.

A dozen Stark and Baratheon guards also mounted up, Ned's trueborn son and his ward, Theon were speaking to one another and Benjen Stark was also there.

Ned finally got on his horse and he smiled, "Ned, I am sorry for what I am putting you through, I hope you do accept one of these days." He told Ned who shifted in his seat. "I hope you're as good with a spear as you used to be." He added and his brother in all but name chuckled.

"I'll have your answer soon, Robert. I could be an inexperienced boy and still be better than you." His friend shot back at him, he laughed and smiled.

Just like the good old days when he and Ned were in the Vale of Arryn, the wind in their faces, some salted beef and a skin of wine at their side.

He hopes to have more days like this, him, Ned, Helen, even Joffrey. They could all have a bit of fun in the coming days, once Ned accepts to become his Hand of the King.

Cersei 

Queen Cersei Lannister watched from the window as her eldest daughter and son ride off with her oaf of a husband.

She can be happy to know he didn't hit her in that hall, in front of Myrcella and Tommen. She smiled when her two eldest children turned their heads back, as if knowing that she is watching them.

She loves her children with all her heart, if not for them, she would have flung herself from the highest tower of the Red Keep. Helen's tentativeness, Joffrey's laughter, Myrcella's smile, and Tommen, her baby boy that she adores.

The world would be darker without them, she would be a shadow of her former self if anything happens to them.

The vision came to her mind, how she must pledge her fealty but she has, she fucks Robert whenever he calls. She holds her tongue when she speaks out of turn, she has done so much and so humiliating that she has all but felt disgusted with herself.

Golden shrouds, she shook her head and started walking away.

"Go elsewhere for a time, I want to be alone." She barked at Vylar who stopped following her, she started making their way to Jaime said to meet and she took a deep breath as she crossed the godswood.

The Weirwood tree stared into her eyes, it made her uncomfortable. _The Starks, praying to a damned tree_. She scoffed in her thought, thinking that the North is ever a strange place as she had thought.

Ned Stark hadn't accepted Robert's offer, nor has he agreed to marry his daughter to Joffrey. Sansa looks like the ideal Queen, courteous and beautiful, polite and has a sweet smile. Helen showed her this when she introduced the pretty dove at the high table, Joffrey could look no further than her for a bride.

But her grandchildren will be brought up as Andal, not First Men, House Lannister is an Andal House and she will see them sculpted into Andal culture.

A scoff escaped her, what is she saying? Why should anyone praise the Seven or the Old Gods, they care not for them and should be offered the same courtesy.

"I waited here for a long while." Jaime said when she got to the top of the ruined tower, he wasn't wearing his armor and had it put aside, "I put some cloth down so we'll have some warmth." He added and put his hands on her waist, kissing her neck and making her moan loudly.

She smiled and put one hand on the small of his back and another on his shoulderblade.

They tussled and removed one another's clothes and she fell back into the sensations she enjoys, it relieved her of the troubles that were plaguing her life while she still worried for her daughter and son, riding on that blasted hunt.

Jaime entered her and she wrapped her legs around him, she enjoyed the feeling of them making love and doing it here of all places, it was both dangerous and was also exciting at the same time.

Cersei closed her eyes and she moaned loudly once more, her eyes opened and she looked in horror as from out the window was Stark's young son.

"Jaime, stop, stop!" She pushed him off her and her twin saw the boy and ran to grab him by the scruff of his neck, stopping him from leaving. "He saw us, Jaime, he saw us!" Her brother was speaking to the boy, Jaime turned to her and rolled his eyes.

"I heard you the first time." She was terrified, thinking that the boy will leave and tell her husband or Stark's wife. She sent him a pleading look, begging for him to do something or anything to stop that from happening.

Jaime gave her a loathing look, he was conflicted about it, "The things I do for love." He muttered and pushed Bran through the window and down to his death.

She and Jaime dressed and left the Broken Tower, all the while she heard the howling of a wolf pup. She simply tried to forget what she had done and try to keep her composure until the poor boy's body is discovered by one of the castle guards or servants.

Jon 

When the messenger came, telling them about Bran. He rode hard to get back home, he was afraid for his little brother who had wanted to come along.

It was something that never seemed to happen, least of all here at Winterfell. At their home, he panicked with his father, brother, even Theon was worried for Bran and what had happened to him.

The guard said that he had fallen, from the Broken Tower which didn't seem right. _Bran is like a squirrel, he's always been sure-footed, always_. He thought and jumped off of his horse and heard the other wolves howling in sorrow.

His father and Robb went ahead, he heard the wailing of Lady Stark and he paused before following his father inside.

Fear of her kept him there, just inches from going inside. He wondered if she'll shout for him to leave, or if...

A hand took his own and he turned to see Helen and the King, they offered him sympathetic looks and he swallowed down his anger, he's always hated that look but for once it wasn't for him being a bastard, it was for Bran who needs his family.

"Go, we will follow you, lad." The King told him and Helen smiled with a light nod.

He walked in and followed his family up to Bran's room, it wasn't the largest but each of the Stark and Royal family was able to fit themselves inside. Lady Stark was heavy with grief and would have bitten his head off if not for the presence of his father and the King and Queen.

King Robert and the Queen offered their sympathies while Luwin worked on helping Bran, his grace had even said that they will stay for a while until they knew of what fate has decided for his brother, whether he will die or live.

He left, being the first with how emotional he was.

Bran, he cannot die, it should be impossible. _He hasn't even named his wolf_. He thought as he paced around the room, unnoticed when the door opened and Helen and her siblings exited the room, what he heard made him want to throttle Joffrey.

"I can't stand the wailing of women, he shouldn't have been climbing in the first place," Joffrey commented dryly and face was bored, Helen turned to her brother sharply and he watched the scene play out.

"Joff, a boy has just fallen from a tower, show some compassion." He smiled lightly as the Princesses blue pools found him, Joffrey also saw it and gritted his teeth.

"What does my compassion do to them? He'll be dead soon, why cry about it?" It came like thunder as Helen's connected with Joffrey's cheek, the Crown Prince took a couple of steps back and held his face for a long moment.

Helen and Joffrey looked at one another for a long moment, her features formed an apologetic one and she reached out her hand to touch her brother but he swatted it away and stormed out of sight.

Tommen was taken away by Myrcella, he cleared his throat and thought about saying something, anything.

He couldn't, not while his brother lingers in pain. She stood there, watching him for the longest moment, then took three steps to be at his side.

No words were exchanged, she simply embraced him and he felt the tears began to leave him and drop on to his tiger cloak.

Joffrey 

Anger fuelled Prince Joffrey as he walked, no, stormed towards his sister's chambers to let out his rage.

Why was she so upset when he said this, who gives a flying shite about some nobody son of a Northerner. Death is as natural as life, they should get used to it and accept that those who are imbeciles and fools are better off dead.

He opened Helen's room and unveiled his sister's stupid portrait, he angrily asked why she ever thought of making one of a stupid bastard than him.

His rage was so great that he went rummaging through her chest and found that dagger that their father gave to her. _What's hers is also mine_. He thought darkly as he took out the Valyrian dagger and sent an icy glare at the portrait of the bastard and stabbed it once, twice, thrice, a dozen more times.

Once he was done, he smirked at what he did and left the door cracked open. Better a thief came in and did this.

When he got back to his own room, he stewed over what to do, now. His hate for this place has made him emotional and it's Helen's fault for embracing these savages, all of them were so boring and perhaps one of them are pleasing to the eye.

Sansa, he'd take her when they are betrothed, or not. Maybe, he will come here when he is King and take her, that's if she hasn't turned into some hideous she-beast before that.

Most of all, he hates that one who fell, he made Helen hit him and he will pay for that... Severely.

* * *

 _ **AN: I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter, been a while since we've seen some Cersei and Robert's first pov in this story.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**It's been some time, I know. I hope this appeases the angriness a little.**_

* * *

Chapter 10: The Kingsroad

* * *

Robert

Robert had risen early this morning to ride across the hills one last time, getting his family up to break their fast together. Well, all except for Cersei who had argued with him last night and left to their separate chambers with the guest hall of Winterfell.

To him, the closeness of being in such a small hold was getting to them, seeing one another isn't good for his health, it was time for them to return to the South, his wife and the constant ravens received from his idiot brother have demanded it so.

The boy, Bran, he will miss the child as he certainly had the fire within him. _Now, if the gods are as cruel as they have been, the boy will forever be trapped in a damned chair_. The Stag King thought grimly as he compared the boy's fate with his own.

The Iron Throne. He won it through blood but never felt like it, the Rebellion as glorious as it was had left a bitter taste in his mouth.

The Iron Throne was King, it made him into a bitter man who gained a little but lost everything else. He lost friends, he lost his love. _Lyanna, the Queen of my choosing_. He lamented the girl he desired more than the Realm and Crown combined, he'd give it all up for Ned's sister to rise from her tomb and be with him.

Rhaegar changed that. Rhaegar took his woman and raped her bloody, a snap was heard in the hall which brought him to his goblet, it broke and the ale spilled unto the floor.

"You alright, father?" He looked across the table and saw his eldest daughter, a smile on her face and concern in her eyes.

His children, all of them share not a piece of him, except for Helen. She looks like his mother, gentle and concerned with all people but herself. Gods, the girl had once asked for the leftovers of her thirteenth name-day to be given to the smallfolk, a large feast was held for the people of King's Landing at Visenya's Hill.

Helen has also shown some curiosity towards weaponry, something Joffrey should be trained in and he'll be damned if Tommen follows his brother's example.

She's becoming a better archer than most, well, better than the worst of them. She'll get there, he knows it and she'll no doubt be more desirable for it.

Lately, however, she has been less and less cheery as she had been before that boy fell from that tower of Ned's. The child's well being and fate must be traumatizing for her.

And Ned, by the gods he feels for his brother. He lost his father, brother, sister, friends, and now nearly lost one of his sons. Cat hasn't been well at all, from what he's heard and the howling those wolves let out in the night have driven to drink his wine with essence of nightshade.

Needless to sat, Winterfell's cheerful and bright mood has gotten lower since the boys near-death experience.

"I am fine, child, just a bit of spilled ale is all." He laughed and got up from his seat, "I am going for a ride, wish to come?" He asked his children, Helen smiled and got up, Myrcella too, Tommen was too preoccupied with his food and Joffrey rolled his eyes at him. "Come on, boy! Quit being such a woman and come on." He commanded and his eldest son rose from his seat and followed.

They didn't get so much as a foot outside the door before Cersei appeared, he almost believed it was the Stranger with that look of anger on her face.

"Where are we going? We should eat, should we not?" He waved his hand at her and pointed at the table.

"We have eaten, if you spent less time resting then you might have been able to join us." Cersei gave him a scolding look but not before saying some insult, he grunted and walked with his children to the stables where he spotted Ned's bastard by the smithy, talking with the Kingslayer.

Helen stopped and he raised an eyebrow, then he nudged his daughter. "Speak with the lad, girl, and tell your uncle to get to his duties." He told his daughter who nodded and began walking towards the smithy whilst he turned to his son and laughed, "Come on!" He shouted heartily and lifted Tommen up to his shoulders.

One final ride through these free hills before going back home, to sweat and die of heat.

 **Helen**

The last three weeks of their stay in Winterfell weren't the best days, from Bran's fall from the Broken Tower to the ransacking of her chambers, the destruction of her painting and the theft of her dagger.

One man comes to her mind and yet she hadn't got the evidence to say otherwise, Vylar, that man would be the only person to do that to her after she had turned him away at Winterfell's garden house.

She also paid mind to her brother and he's been acting. _Gods, then when I slapped Joffrey, I could barely sleep_. She thought in a regretful way. He hasn't spoken to her since, not even a greeting and she has tried a number of times already. He's becoming distant and it has been making it hard for her to think.

The members of House Stark had also dampened what enthusiasm she's had for this place, she'd rather go home than spend another day in this place.

Bran's fall was tragic, she wished someone had been there to tell him to not do such a thing before the climb. She prays for the child's life, that he may wake up and live the rest of his life in peace and prosperity. She's also prayed for Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn, their children and the rest of the Stark household.

And Jon... The man hasn't even spoken to her since they talked after Bran fell from the tower, she thought he would have given some consideration to her offer.

It was after she had slapped her brother and saw Joffrey storm away from her, Jon and her left for the Godswood. They talked and she heard him blame himself, she couldn't possibly understand why he would think like that and then he told her about how Bran wanted to come along with them on the hunt.

"If he dies, I don't... I don't know what I'll do... " She can see Bran means a lot to Jon, she put a hand on his shoulder and felt him shake from the emotions.

"He won't, Jon, he will be just fine, I know it." She said positively, Jon looked her way and he calmed down a little, wiping his face of tears.

"You and your family are leaving?" She nodded slowly, "My father and sisters are going, Bran- He... He was supposed to go, too. I can't stay here, not after." He added and she caught on to what he meant by that.

It's uncommon in any kingdom apart from Dorne that Bastards are allowed to stay in their father's/mother's home, that she even seen Jon was a surprise to her and her family. Baseborn sons and daughters, after the Blackfyre Rebellions weren't very well-liked or trusted.

Lady Stark, she is a gracious hostess, honorable and courteous and respectful towards her family... But she is a noblewoman, she won't have Jon be in this castle.

"So what will you do?" She asked him, Jon took a deep breath and answered the question.

"My uncle from the Wall is here... I will be going to the Night's Watch at Castle Black." It came as a shock to her once she heard him say that.

The Night's Watch isn't well respected in the South, it isn't liked of adhered to as the old books said about them. Often are the criminals, traitors, and unworthy knights and heirs are sent to the Watch than the volunteer warriors and Great Lords who had done so in the legends.

Jon Snow is a good man, a man who holds the same ideals as that to any knight despite not being one, he doesn't need to be apart of the order of traitors and rapists and murderers.

She wanted to respect Jon's decision but she couldn't, she spoke up, "No." He showed her confusion, "You don't have to, you shouldn't join them, an order for a Realm who has lost all heart and virtue." She said to her friend who must have felt offended by what she said.

"The Night's Watch has- " She cut Jon off and put her hand on his.

"Come with me." She finally said it, to be truthful, she's desired it for a while since she and Jon befriended one another.

Jon didn't quite know what to say, the offer shocked him. "You can go to the Night's Watch, be an equal have new brothers... Or you come with me, join my retinue and see the South in all of its splendor." Yes, the South is humid and some of the nobility and smallfolk are as rude as the Mountain but when that sun hits your face and the sight of seeing the most beautiful trees, the grass, and the fruit.

Jon could see them, he can see it all and become something more than the Bastard of Winterfell.

Ghost looked up to his master, Jon wouldn't stop staring at her, he abruptly got to his feet and left the Godswood with his wolf following right behind him.

Now today, today she and her family will be leaving. She wants to know what Jon thinks of her offer, in her heart she hopes that he agrees to come South with her. He spotted her the moment her uncle reached out his hand to shake his own.

Jaime turned around and was surprised by her appearance, "Niece." The knight greeted her and gave one glance of suspicion before walking away.

She and Jon were alone, well, except for the smith who was working on a small weapon of sorts. Jon opened and closed his mouth a number of times, trying to say something but didn't seem to find the words.

A distraction was needed, so she asked about the weapon, "A mighty small sword to protect yourself with, Jon, sure you can hold it?" She asked with a lightened tone to her voice than the usual quiet she was used to.

"It's... It's for my sister. She is like you, in a larger way, she wants to be a warrior." Arya Stark has shown more than once over her stay that she prefers mud and bruises to sewing and poetry, she respects that the girl has a dream than a determination to be a Lady like Sansa who also possesses a stern will for her strengths.

"I hope she loves it." Jon nodded to her and turned away, "So is that it of our friendship? Because of the paths we are on." She said slightly annoyed at him for not looking her in the face, "Jon, I want you to come South with us." She offered him one last time, and Jon turned to face her.

"Why, why do you want me to go with you?" She was asked by Jon and it was an easy question to answer.

"Because when I met you, you were a sad man, you didn't like being here. I want you to come and see the rest of the world than these walls and hills and the North." She explained to Jon, telling him everything she thought of him since she had met him, "And... You are my friend, Jon." She ended the conversation and walked back to her father to begin their ride and her, her father, siblings, three of the Kingsguard and a handful of protectors rode out of the front gates.

 **Jon**

The Princess is persistent, he'll give her that at least.

The thing was that the Night's Watch was supposed to be his life, the moment his father was asked to be the Hand of the King and perhaps even before that.

At the Wall, he could be someone, a Ranger who traverses the lands beyond Castle Black with his uncle and Ghost. He could find glory and be equal to any man that he serves with, his life would be harder but he wouldn't feel like he didn't belong.

Helen's face came to his mind as Mikken finished Arya's sword, the black-haired rose from the South and daughter to the Demon of the Trident.

Before Bran's fall, he had dreamt more than once of the night he held her in her chambers, her smile who had become so enchanting. She offered him a spot with her guard, to protect her with the potential of being some grand knight like Sansa is always dreaming about.

His uncle and father said he could join the Night's Watch, that he could start his life outside of the walls of Winterfell. Helen and his uncle had given him a decision to make and he hates being put in this situation, sighing and leaving the smithy with his gift.

Ghost followed him to Arya's chamber, he knocked once and let himself in to see his little sister packing her clothes.

"Septa Mordane said I have to do it again. 'My clothes weren't properly folded' She said, who cares how they're folded they are just going to get all messed up, anyways." He chuckled over her excitement, looking to Nymeria.

"At least you've got help." He told his sister who tried to get her wolf to fetch a pair of gloves, she simply sat there, "Impressive." He said and his sister told him to shut up before trying again and failing. "Arya, shut the door, I got a gift for you." He hinted and she hurried to close the wooden door.

"What is it?" She asked him with utter excitement, he smiled and unfolded the sword he had Mikken make. "A sword?" It wasn't a question, more or less spoken with awe.

"It's sharp, hold it carefully." He said to Arya, he unsheathed the small weapon and handed it to her. "I had it made for you, special. Aye, it won't hack a man's head off but can poke enough holes if you're quick enough." He said as she swung it a few times at a safe distance.

An idea came to mind as she swung it hard, "Careful, Arya. Hehe, You're going to have to have a teacher, Helen is a woman used to weapons, perhaps she could teach you." She thought it was an excellent idea, smiling but that soon turned into a frown. "What's wrong?" He asked and she looked up to him.

"I wish you would come with us? I know Helen would." _You have not the clearest idea, Arya_. He thought while smiling as well.

"Who knows, sister, the Kingsroad often leads to the same castle." He quoted and Arya jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and he smiled.

He said his goodbyes to Bran despite Lady Stark making it difficult, he didn't quite know what to say because he hadn't decided on whether or not to accept Helen's offer or go North as he had planned to. He simply told Bran that once he wakes up, that he will come back to Winterfell and see him whenever he can.

The castles guest were ready by the time the King returned with his children, his father own selected guards, household attendants and personnel gathered with select members of their own families to come South.

Helen was with her mother, sister, and two brothers. She saw her blue eyes find his own, then smiled at him before entering the wheelhouse with her family.

Robb was waiting by his horse, grinning like a wolf when he was spotted. "Did you say goodbye to Bran?" He nodded and Robb continued, "He's going to be alright, I know it." Robb is usually right for the most part, it's true. "And, my mother?" He wished he could say the truth, of how Lady Stark said it should have been him.

But he didn't, he couldn't do that to Robb, "She was very kind." He told the now acting Lord of Winterfell.

"I am quite upset we didn't have enough time to fight over the Princess, brother." He chuckled and was a little mad that Robb knew how close he'd gotten to Helen. "I guess we'll be seeing you in black, Jon." Robb ended and embraced him to which he reciprocated.

The horn blew and it was time to go, it was time to decide.

He rode beside his father for quite some time, they were about two miles away and met at a crossroad. He and his father stopped their horses and watched all others pass him by.

His uncle waited for him and was beside the Imp and two Lannister guards, waiting on his move.

"It is a great honor to serve the Night's Watch." His father said to him and Helen's face flashed in his mind and he closed his eyes, "The Starks have manned the Wall for thousands of year- " He cut his father off then, to say what he had been afraid to say.

"I want to go with you, father, I want to go South." His father's face went cold, shocked and nervous despite him not knowing why. "I want to see the world before doing my duty, I want to live before repaying you for allowing me to stay here." He said to his father who's face softened after a while.

He looked back to his uncle, as if to send a signal to go ahead before he rode on ahead. Helen spotted him when he approached the wheelhouse, she gave him a surprised look and he smiled in return.

The South awaits him, he has yet to see much of it.

* * *

 ** _AN: The biggest change and I DO have a stand-in for Jon's absence at the Wall. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and now we begin our trip to the South._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Now comes the Kingsroad episode, I hope it is as enjoyable as the last ten has been.**_

* * *

Chapter 11: News From the Narrow Sea 

* * *

Joffrey 

The heir to the Iron Throne once again found himself annoyed with his elder sister and the bastards relationship, watching them ride together rather than her being inside of the wheelhouse with him and her family.

If it wasn't bad enough that he was losing his sister, his mother had been badgering him about spending some time with Sansa Stark.

"The match hasn't even been announced, mother, why should I even see her?" He asked the current Queen, his mother looked at him plainly.

"Talking to her will spare you a lot of trouble down the road, my son." What trouble would that be? Joffrey wondered as he looked back out to his sister and Jon laughing now, he internally growled from jealousy.

"Mother, instead of worrying about my talks with Sansa, shouldn't you be concerned that Helen is befriended to a baseborn swine?" He said to his mother, making the Queen sigh heavily.

"I've already spoken about it with her, this Jon Snow has taken a position among her personal guard." Fucking her bloody is not protection, that bastard is ruining her big sister and he can't stand it. "We will be stopping at the Trident, soon, son. Please, spend some time with the Stark girl." He huffed and pounded for the wheelhouse to stop.

How fortunate that he would soon learn that his own father had ordered for the column to halt until told to do so, it caused the young heir to grunt and walk off to find something to do.

Calling for Meryn Trant, his father's Kingsguard and his personal guard for a time. He walked the road and ventured into the small ford that resided near the Trident, he despised it all and despised that his father asked the Starks to come South with them.

Worse, even keeping them inside the Red Keep and treating them as equals.

Sansa crossed his thought and her pretty face, "If the fiery-haired beauty were just there, then I'd more than happily welcome Stark peasants." He muttered and sniggered loudly.

Turning a corner, he spotted Sansa Stark and just when his thoughts were about her.

Ned's eldest daughter was currently being hounded by none other than his sister's bodyguard who isn't protecting his charge, anger boiled as he stomped over to the two and overheard Sandor talking about how Ilyn's tongue was cut out.

A smirk ran across his face, "He sure speaks damn well with his sword, though. Ilyn Payne, the King's Justice." He said to the two, jumping into the conversation.

"Little Prince." He never liked being called that, never by anyone other than his sister and even then he didn't like the name.

"Dog, you're intimidating Lady Sansa, run along to your master." He ordered and the second Clegane brother grunted with narrowed eyes, turning and leaving him and Sansa standing there with the exception of the girl's wolf who was standing there.

Sansa looked at him with her eyes lowered to the ground, blushing lightly and looked a little intimidated by him.

"Would you like to take a walk with me, Lady Sansa?" He offered his hand out, resisting the urge to demand she put that beast of hers in a cage. The red-haired girl nodded and took his hand, she also told her mutt to stay and he cheered inside his mind.

 _Stupid animals_. By the Seven, he hates animals and dangerous canines are most definitely not his favorite beast.

Maybe something more ferocious, a tiger from Essos or even an actual lion? He would kill to have a dragon as a pet, another reason to hate the Targaryen's for murdering their greatest weapons in the Dance.

Sighing, the Crown Prince grabbed his wine, though it is water to everyone else and began to drink it. Eyeing Sansa, he passed to her and she sipped from it but nearly spit it out.

"It's alright, my Lady, you are allowed a few drinks, right?" He questioned and left no room for her to deny him, she reluctantly took another sip of the wineskin and gave it back.

He wrapped her arm around his own, hiding his disgust for the moment and reminded himself that this is good for his future.

Cersei 

Cersei felt angry because her son was right about one thing, her daughter's growing friendship with Eddard's bastard son is causing her some slight distress as per their reputation that bastards aren't trustworthy.

If it was anyone else then she might have had them 'spirited away', killed and gone from her sight and from her daughter's company.

She wasn't even the one to allow her to take Jon as a companion in her circle of friends, it was her husband who had grown a fondness because the boy drank with him on the night they came to Winterfell.

The Queen stood up, looking around her chambers that she and her family were given in this tiny inn, she grinded her teeth and forcefully knocked over a bottle of wine which was her husband's favorite.

She won't ever be alright with it but neither can she do anything about it, unless Robert does what Robert usually does and forgets about the boy and becomes bored with

"Mother, look!" Her son entered the room with a pet rabbit, her first instinct was to tell her son to take that thing outside and let it go.

She went with the other route, sitting down and calling Tommen over to her side with his new pet that he had found.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to ignore the fact her son is gloomy and her daughter is off befriending the Starks and their needless annoying and righteous selves. She's also decided to ignore Robert and hope his having a nice time with his greatest love, Ned Stark.

Myrcella joined her and the three of them had a fun hour and a half, her daughter talking about handsome knights in their company and Tommen running around with his new pet, she also made a point to command the innkeeper to find her son a cage for the animal.

It was a wonderful time and she would have continued the merriment if not for her brother, peaking from the door and smiling.

Eddard 

"Ah, this is country!"

Eddard Stark was taken away by his best friend and brother on a ride far from the camp, something about getting away from all of the bootlickers and all the praises.

He doesn't believe his friend is so bored with the love and the praise, if he was then he'd have abdicated the throne a long time ago to his son or even to Stannis as a Regent until Joffrey had come of age.

"I have a mind to keep riding and never stop." He chuckled genuinely when Robert took a seat beside him.

Ned Stark looked out to the fields and the treeline, the Riverlands are still as beautiful as he had remembered them before the battles that took place all those years ago during the Rebellion.

Catelyn would have loved to see it all, again, see it before the Kingdoms are involved with war again.

"I have a mind to go with you." He joined in on the fun, Robert laughed heartily about the concept of the two riding off in the sunset.

"Well? What do you say, you and I on the Kingsroad with swords at our sides, a couple or even five tavern wenches to keep us comfortable?" He shook his head to his brother, his ways haven't changed in all these years. "Perhaps your bastard could join us, I'm beginning to like the lad." That made the mood dampen for him.

When Jon decided to come South and join them, he did his best to change the boy's mind but he refused to even do so.

He'd like to blame the Princess for this, think that perhaps she had manipulated him and forced him to come with her. Jon's path should have been to remain in Winterfell, where he was safe or at the Wall with Benjen and the Night's Watch.

 _Promise me, Ned..._ His sister's words echoed into his mind again, she's been visiting him in his dreams and blaming him for endangering her son by bringing him South.

"You're not the only one fond of him, Robert." His words hinted to the closeness his nephew is with the Princess, Robert took a long look before frowning and downing his cup of wine.

"I've noticed, heh, more or less nagged by my wife." Robert's happy smile faltered and he leaned in, "I hope your son is an honorable lad, that he treats and protects my treasure, not take advantage of her kindness... " Any other man question his kin like that, they'd be six feet under but Eddard understood where Robert was coming from.

Any man would desire to protect his daughter, no matter whose son it was.

"I assure, Jon has no intentions on such a thing, your grace- " Robert quickly waved him off the title he addressed him with, wincing slightly.

"My daughter and your son would make quite the pair, but that isn't my only concern... " Eddard gave his friend a confused expression, Robert held up a raven scroll. "A rider in the night, it is why I asked for us to talk, away from camp and anyone else who might hear." He took the scroll and unfolded it, resisting the urge to show his disgust at what Robert intends to do with this.

"Daenerys Targaryen married a Dothraki Horselord, what of it? Shall we send her a wedding gift?" Robert answered his question, stating that they send an assassin to kill her. "Please tell me we are not speaking of this?" His brother scoffed at his question.

"It's unspeakable? To you! What her family did to yours was unspeakable and what 'he' did... That is unspeakable." He still found it hard that Robert is still so caught up with his sister's ghost and what Rhaegar did, even after almost twenty years since the Prince's death.

He is no better, even still, his sister calls to him from the grave to remind him of his promise to her.

"She is a girl, and should any Targaryen die then let it be her brother." He advised and the King still felt conflicted on his counsel.

"I'd feel more secure with them all dead, all buried with their dragons they love so much." He would remark that his friend can't get his hands on them, he'd jest about it while his sister's son was safe and sound in the North.

But that isn't the case, here. Jon is South, Robert is King and his charge is in more danger than he'd be at Winterfell.

"Robert, this isn't anything to concern ourselves. No Dothraki ever crossed the Narrow Sea and by some miracle that Viserys and Daenerys cross? We'll throw them back, you are the King and that means something to many." He said to Robert who grimaced on the prospect of fighting a Targaryen again.

"There are still those that call me Usurper- " Robert tried to say but he stopped his friend.

"And there are thousands who call you the King, trust in those thousands to help you defend your Realm." He said with a hint of the strength he had set aside for the time when war would come.

* * *

 ** _AN: Apologies, it's all I could write at the moment, the next update will be better quality._**


End file.
